Pokemon: Shadow Rebellion
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: My first 4-category crossover in a long time. Pokemon, Mew Mew Power, Ed Edd n Eddy, and Alvin and the Chipmunks CGI. They merge to create this. In their seemingly endless fight with the shadows, our heroes' numbers and strengths grow once again! Will it be enough to stop the shadows from taking over the Multi-Verse? Can they stop the Shadow Master? And what of Dawn's true power?
1. Remembering Twinleaf Town

**I do not own Pokémon, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Ed Edd n Eddy. There are OC's that I do own and I will assume that they are distinguishable. This is my first triple-category crossover in a long time. If anything gets confusing, my profile is the second best reference (the first being contacting me via PM). Enjoy! Note: Gaby is pronounced "Gabby", but spelled with one 'b'. Enjoy…again!**

**Chapter 1: Remembering Twinleaf Town**

_At the crater that was once Twinleaf Town…_

The seven Space-Time Warriors stood in the crater, silent. These Warriors were Cynthia, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, Thomas, and Hannah. **(A/N: Thomas and Hannah are two of the OC's mentioned in the disclaimer)** Dawn sat in the center of the crater. Her hometown was now nothing more than an earthy dent. Tears fell from her sapphire eyes. Ash and Brock looked towards her, feeling sorry for her. Gary was the first to speak up, "So Dr. Edward did this?"

"Apparently so," Thomas replied. He paced with his Vileplume at his side. "It's kind of sad. This is the power of the shadows. This is a perfect example of why the Pokémon of Creation chose us. To prevent things like this." But at the time, no one was able to prevent it. He, Hannah, Ben, Summer, and their tiny, furry companions, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, had their hands full escaping the explosion of the Sky Fortress. Everyone had their hands full with something.

"You know, that was a pretty wise thing for a fifteen-year-old to say," Brock nodded and said in approval.

Just then, a red jet plane with the words 'Ranger Bird 1' painted on it began to descend. Out of it came three of their friends: Chris, who piloted the plane, Edd, also known as Double-D, and Nema, the scientific young girl who designed the Ranger Bird 1. All three of them were Seers of Truth. Seers, dating generations back, always helped the Warriors battle the shadows. Edd was the Head Seer at age fifteen, because the Book of Prophesies chose him. The Book of Prophesies was a powerful artifact that would often lend its magical wisdom to the Seers. Edd greeted, "Salutations."

"Ben and Summer didn't come? Nor the Chipmunks?" Nema asked. Hannah shook her head. She said, "Darn it. A couple of Simon and Jeanette's friends were just revealed as Seers."

"Which ones?" Thomas asked.

"The ones known as Cheyenne and Fred. An interesting couple. A squirrel dating a chipmunk sounds intriguing," Edd answered. He looked around at the crater and shook his head. "An entire town was obliterated. This is heartbreaking."

"Dawn is taking it harder than anyone. This is—was her hometown," Ash informed the Seers and gesture to his friend, who sat all alone in the center of the crater. "She, Lucas, and Barry were the only ones from Twinleaf Town…that we know of, who were out of range of the blast."

"Well out of range," Thomas added. They were in Unova with us when this happened. Well, Dawn was with us, but Lucas and Barry were in another part of Unova." He pushed his glasses up his nose a bit. He checked his Styler, as he, Hannah, Ben, Edd, and Summer were Pokémon Rangers _and_ Pokémon Trainers.

"Dr. Edward…he's a shame to Ed's everywhere," Edd shook his head. "I'm almost ashamed of myself for having a name similar to his, but what makes me not ashamed is the memory of what I'm fighting for."

"I think Dr. Edward only did it on the Shadow Master's orders. Like a lapdog," Gary theorized. He clenched his fists. "He's a clever lapdog."

Cynthia, who had still said nothing, saw Dawn get up out the corner of her gray eye. She watched Dawn climb out of the crater, realizing that she was heading to Lake Verity. Her plucky Piplup followed her. And Cynthia followed it.

_5 minutes later, at Lake Verity…_

Dawn sat down on the grass by the water's edge. Piplup sat down next to her. She whispered to the lake, "Mesprit, are you there?" As a response, the water rippled and shimmered. Dawn's sapphire eyes turned to a golden color. At last, a transparent silhouette, Mesprit's spirit, emerged from the water. Dawn sniffled, "At least you're safe, Mesprit. Everything is gone. I don't even know if my parents are alive. My mom…and dad…okay, sure, my dad was Cyrus, the same Cyrus that nearly destroyed Sinnoh and the fabric of time and space, but he was able to make up for that. He didn't deserve to die! Of course…you would probably disagree. He forced you into doing some terrible things, and held me as a hostage…"

"Piplup…" Piplup looked up at its Trainer with sad eyes. Translation: Dawn…

"They have to be alive! They have to be!" Dawn sobbed. She wasn't sure who she was saying it to; it was really more of an open statement. Since she was little, Lake Verity had always been her favorite place. Suddenly, the transparent form was no longer transparent. It was Mesprit in full view. The Emotion Pokémon flew over to its chosen one. Dawn looked up, "M-Mesprit?"

"Mesprit," Mesprit told her and wiped away her tears with its light blue arms. Translation: Don't cry.

"Thanks, Mesprit," Dawn took a deep breath and thanked. "I just…I don't know what to do. Coming here always helps me clear my head. A lot of wonderful things happened to me here." She turned to Piplup and said, "This is where we agreed to become partners!"

"Piplup, Piplup," Piplup nodded. Translation: I remember.

"This is also where my first date with Lucas was," Dawn looked to the sky and recalled. "He put his arm around me for the first time. We fell in love here. Every time I look in his eyes, I remember that night. I remember how we felt sitting by the water." She sighed and wished her boyfriend was there with her.

"Hi, there, Dawn," Cynthia came around and greeted. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," Dawn shook her head. She had always thought of Cynthia as an older sister.

"I'm sure you're going through a hard time," Cynthia sat down and said. She saw Mesprit, and then noticed that Dawn's eye color was gold. Making the connection, she smiled and said, "But you have your patron Pokémon keeping a close eye on you. I guess some could say that you're really lucky to have Mesprit come and comfort you."

"You don't think Arceus is watching over you?" Dawn asked.

"That isn't what I meant. I'm sure Arceus is looking out for me, but it doesn't appear right in front of me when I'm upset. I guess, given its size and power, that's a bit of a good thing. The mortals would probably be in panic if Arceus suddenly showed up on their front lawns."

This made Dawn laugh a bit. Cynthia went on, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Mesprit sees you as a friend."

"As a friend?" Dawn looked at her and asked. Cynthia nodded and smiled. They looked out at the lake, watching Piplup and Mesprit play in the water. "Mesprit…"

"So, Dawn, have you competed in any contests?" Cynthia asked. "Now that I mention it, maybe I should enter one sometime. I could learn a thing or two about grace."

"Oh, come on! You and your Pokémon are very graceful!" Dawn told her. "In fact, there probably isn't a Trainer with as much finesse in all of Sinnoh!"

"You really think so?" Cynthia asked. Dawn nodded. The Champion decided to keep the conversation going. "How are things with you and Lucas?"

"Swell. We're as love struck as ever. How about you and Lance?"

"We try to make time to see each other. When we do get to see each other, it feels great. He's a great guy and one heck of a Dragon Master. I can't think of a better guy to be the Champion of Kanto and Johto."

_Back at the crater…_

"…so that is why I ask you to please hold off on burning me with your lighters," Thomas finished saying. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"None of us own a lighter," Edd informed him.

"Oh, that's just swell. Now how is my crazy scheme supposed to work?"

"We have Fire-type Pokémon," Ash reminded him.

"Your crazy scheme didn't make that much sense…" Brock claimed. "What made you think a tuna sandwich would be good bait for shadow ninjas?"

"They're ninjas," Thomas simply said.

"And if they're the enemies, why would we burn _you_ with lighters that we don't even have?" Gary asked.

"Gary, I think you've known me long enough not to ask."

"Yeah. That's probably true."

"And why did you want to put mash potatoes—?" Nema started to ask. But she didn't see the use in it. "Boys will be boys…"

"HEY!" all the boys shouted, offended by the comment.

"So, now for business. I've been trying to find a way to bring back Dolce Island. If there is a way to bring it back, it will likely work on Twinleaf Town as well. I just have to find that way," Edd informed everyone.

"Seems legit," Chris claimed.

"Brilliant if you can find it," Thomas agreed.

"I support it!" Hannah pumped her fist in the air.

"Oh, yeah, and there is another Seer that we never told you about," Edd smiled. A girl emerged from the cockpit of the Ranger Bird 1. She was about Hannah's height, probably an inch or two less. She had dark, curly hair and glasses. "You all know Gaby, right?"

"Yep," Hannah nodded.

"Yay, I'm special," Gaby cheered jokingly. "I know I'm a little new at this, so can you please explain what happened here?"

"Okay, so it goes like this. A short while back, briefly after we met the Chipmunks and Chipettes, our friend, Ben, got caught in a space distortion and was forcibly sent to the Sky Fortress. Then, Alvin and Brittany were warped there. So we had to go there and rescue them," Thomas explained. "Blah, blah, blah, the Sky Fortress explodes, Dr. Edward escapes and does this." He finished with a gesture to the crater that was once Twinleaf Town.

"Wow," Gaby said in astonishment. It came as a shock to her that a single man blew up and entire town, and with no bombs. "So…what do we do?"

"Good question," Nema said and thought hard. "Dr. Edward was always a tricky one. Anything we try to do to him will be risky."

"And we have the rest of the Netherworld to worry about," Brock added.

"Yep. It'll be one heck of a time," Ash claimed while scratching Pikachu behind the ear. "Oh, yeah, aren't we going to use our old base again?"

"I'm not sure. I think so," Hannah tried to remember.

"I think we are."

_Back at Lake Verity…_

Dawn sighed. She wasn't sure what to do. She stood up. Piplup noticed its Trainer stand and got out of the water. Dawn stated, "I'm going to Sandgem Town."

"Sandgem Town?" Cynthia echoed, wondering why Dawn would go there.

"I want to see Professor Rowan," Dawn said simply and picked Piplup up. She walked away, and Cynthia decided to follow her and lend emotional support. Plus, it had been a while since she had seen Professor Rowan. She wanted to see him again.

_Sandgem Town…_

Dawn and Cynthia had just walked into town. All looked peaceful. No harm was done. Dawn was both saddened and relieved by this. Saddened because it meant that only her town suffered. But she was relieved for that same reason. She didn't want anymore innocent mortals to suffer. They walked to Professor Rowan's laboratory. Once there, Cynthia slowly opened the door. They found the professor speaking to two people. Two adults that looked familiar…it was Johanna and Cyrus! Dawn's parents were alive. Dawn ran towards them and her mother met her with a hug.

"Hello, Professor," Cynthia greeted Prof. Rowan.

"Hello, Cynthia. It has been a long time," Prof. Rowan grunted in response. "So, how is the Space-Time Warrior of Arceus?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Cynthia nodded. "How's research going?"

"Fine. It's going well. So, not even that mysterious Tobias beat you?"

"No. It was a great battle, though. I can't help but wonder where he got those legendary Pokémon…"

"Oh, Dawn, I was so worried," Johanna told her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I thought that you…" Dawn wept tears of joy.

"I know, Dawn. I know. Everyone managed to escape. Your father was able to hold off Dr. Edward."

"Dad?" Dawn looked over to Cyrus. He turned his head to face her, and she saw a small, yet noticeable scar on his cheek.

"He had one heck of a Pokémon lineup," Cyrus smiled and chuckled. "Thankfully, your mother pulled me out of the battle before I did something stupid. Thankfully, I listened this time."

_Flashback, shortly after Dawn was born…_

"_Cyrus, this is insane! You don't have to do this!" Johanna pled with tears in her eyes. _

"_Johanna, don't you want a perfect world for us to raise our daughter in? A world with no war, no crime, no murder?" Cyrus asked; his eyes were crazy._

"_Not at the cost of what you're trying to do!" Johanna shouted at him. "You're not the man I loved and married. Not anymore! You have to stop this, Cyrus, before you do something completely stupid!"_

"_Stop? You want me to stop?!" Cyrus was now shouting. "Don't you see that I am trying to do you a favor?!"_

_End of flashback…_

Cyrus always looked back grimly at the memory. Thirteen and a half out of her fifteen years, Dawn was without a father. Why hadn't he listened to his wife back then? That memory was only a piece of a bigger memory. He remembered when he left. He had asked Johanna to come with him, but she abruptly and rudely refused. That was then…fifteen years ago…

"Cyrus?" Prof. Rowan awakened him from his trance.

"Oh. Forgive me. I was just lost in thought," Cyrus explained coarsely. Johanna knew that he was remembering that night. It was the night he left. The night she became a single mother.

_Back at the crater…_

"Ash, piano skiing will never be a winter Olympic sport," Gary insisted.

"But it will! It just needs to catch on!" Ash counter-insisted.

"What's the point of skiing off a piano, anyways?" Gaby asked. Chris just shook his head and sighed at the stupidity of the idea. Hannah looked away. Brock took notes. Thomas sat on the ground and talked to his Vileplume.

"We'd better find Dawn and Cynthia and head back over to our renewed S.I.P. base," Edd suggested. **(A/N: If you are wondering what S.I.P. is, just PM me or check my profile for answers.)**

"Good idea," Thomas agreed. He got up and asked, "Where are they? Are they still at Lake Verity?"


	2. A Kidnapping

**So sorry about taking so long to update. I have another Pokémon story, a normal story, which I am also working on.**

**Chapter 2: A Kidnapping**

_At the base, 3 days later…_

"I have high hopes for this idea," Thomas was saying to Hannah. "I really have a good feeling about it."

"Am I going to get a laugh out of it?" Hannah asked. Simon, Jeanette, Edd, Summer, Brittany, Nema, Ash, and Brock were also present. Just then, a chipmunk dressed in tiny girls' clothes exited the bathroom. It was Alvin, who was wearing a skirt, one of Brittany's tank tops, and bows on his ears and tail. He did not look enthused. Simon could not help but snicker.

"I hate you," Alvin muttered to his snickering brother.

"Hey, there!" Ben exclaimed. He was wearing a blonde wig, an old western style dress, and even lipstick. "I don't look half bad as a woman."

"Oh, my…" Hannah started, but trailed off.

"Hey, there, Allie," Brittany greeted Alvin and laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Hannah decided to take action.

"You know, Britt, if Alvin is a girl right now, than you know what your preference is," she said to the Chipette. Brittany stopped laughing and glared up at her. Hannah muttered to herself, "Mission accomplished."

"So…how will this work?" Summer asked Thomas.

"Elementary! You see, we'll use them as bait to lure the ninjas in! Then, we strike, truss them up a smidgeon on the tight side, and begin the interrogation to find out the Shadow Master's plans. Simple," Thomas stated.

"Um…I don't think I like this," Alvin expressed his feelings on the situation.

"When can I eat the grapefruits?" Ben asked.

"What grape—oh! In the dress…why are we using them as bait again?" Nema asked.

"Well, Nema, the Hero of Oblivia thinks he can handle it," Thomas answered. He turned to Ben, who had a look of determination on his face.

"I have a score to settle with the not-so-good doctor," Ben stated. He and Dr. Edward had dueled in the Sky Fortress. Edward sort of cheated. He used Alvin and Brittany as hostages to draw Ben's attention away. It worked, but Summer had saved him but firing an arrow and barely missing Edward's heart, which he used dark magic on to reposition it. Ben clenched his fists at the memory.

"Whoa, calm down, Benita," Gaby joked as she and Chris walked in. "Is it that time of year again?"

"Yep," Ben nodded, forgetting Dr. Edward and remembering he was posing as a woman. He raised the pitch of his voice, "It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Don't do that, please," Edd requested. "Thank you."

"Double-D, when are we going to see Ed and Eddy?" Thomas asked him.

"I'm actually not sure," Edd admitted. "I…I just don't know."

"Oh. Darn. I was hoping to see them come around. This was their base, too," Thomas mumbled. Vileplume stood at his side. Simon climbed up onto his shoulder. The Chipmunk looked at him with pleading eyes. "I know. You want to catch your first Pokémon. Unfortunately, I think those chipmunk-sized Poké Balls are still in development."

"Oh…" Simon squeaked in disappointment.

"Oh, yeah, we came to tell you to ditch the plan. We're going patrolling tonight to secure the perimeter," Chris informed them.

"Oh, but I like this disguise," Ben moaned. Everyone took a step back.

_That night, with Brittany and Summer…_

Summer and Brittany were walking through the woods outside the tower. Summer had the Chipette on her shoulder. Brittany seemed tense, so Summer asked, "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Brittany answered.

"So…what do you want your first Pokémon to be?" Summer asked, trying to make small talk.

"Mm…a really cute, really beautiful one," Brittany answered after a second of consideration. "What do you recommend?"

"Well, there are currently 649 known species of Pokémon. As a Ranger and Trainer, I have to know that. Um…wow. There are a lot of cute Pokémon out there. That's a tough pick, Britt. You know what? They say that a Trainer's first Pokémon is the cutest one in their eyes."

"Really? That's interesting. What was it like when you first met Staraptor?"

"Well…let's see…it was shortly after I graduated Ranger School. So many bird Pokémon were flying around in the sky. I looked up in amazement. One flew down onto a tree branch right in front of me. Starly. The Starly greeted me and seemed to smile at me. It must have known how much I love Flying-types. Then, the Starly lost its balance and fell off the branch. I caught it in my palms. We gazed into each other's eyes, and we both knew that we would be friends forever," Summer recalled. She looked at Brittany, whose ice blue eyes looked truly in awe. Then, she said, "Of course, you know I like my Litwick, too."

"Yeah, I know," Brittany giggled. "So, they are working on making chipmunk-sized Poké Balls?"

"Yeah. You probably couldn't hold a human-sized one. Well, no offense."

"I know what you mean, Summer. None taken," Brittany smiled.

Just then, Summer stopped. Both the chipmunk and human sensed an ominous presence. Summer was about to turn around when a block hole suddenly opened up and shadowy claws came pouring out of it, grabbing at them. Summer managed to pull away, but Brittany wasn't so lucky. Summer launched forward and reached for her, missing by mere millimeters. The shadowy claws dragged Brittany into the hole and she disappeared. Summer fell to her knees. "No…" A letter fell to her feet from thin air. She read aloud, "'If you want to see her alive, have Ben face me in a duel. I'll be waiting at Reversal Mountain. Have him come alone—with puny Alvin perhaps, but no more. Signed, Dr. Edward.'"

_Back at the base…_

"WHAT?!" everyone present exclaimed. Summer had told them everything that had happened. Alvin looked heartbroken. So did Jeanette, who was unsure on how to break the news to Eleanor. Ben clenched his fists and growled. Ukulele Pichu looked to its Trainer and partner with concern.

"Gather everyone in the base for a meeting," Thomas ordered. He did not like the situation, and had a plan that was more diabolical than dressing Ben and Alvin up like girls.

_Later…_

"Thank you everyone for coming," Edd started off.

"You mean we had a choice?" Jeanette's best friend, Cheyenne, a female chipmunk, called out from a crowd. It actually wasn't much of a crowd. It was a bunch of S.I.P. agents seated around a long, ovular table and facing a podium, but they acted as a crowd would.

"No," Thomas answered quickly. "That was a very good question. Brittany Miller has been kidnapped by, guess who, Ed 'The Thinker'."

"An insult to Ed's everywhere!" Edd added.

"And he wants to face off against me in a duel at Reversal Mountain in Unova," Ben got to the point.

"Reversal Mountain?!" Cilan and Iris suddenly gasped in panic.

"Yeah…why does that bother you?" Nema asked slowly.

"Reversal Mountain is a volcano!" Iris exclaimed. A collective gasped filled the room. "And a super powerful legendary Pokémon is supposed to live there!" There was another collective gasp and murmuring. Jeanette and Eleanor broke down into tears. Edd sighed.

"We have a plan!" Edd stated. The murmuring stopped. "Our combined efforts should be an ample amount of help. What we're going to do is make it look like Ben and Alvin went by themselves to face off against Edward and save Brittany, when in actuality, we'll have agents high and low!"

"We'll have lookouts in Lentimas Town and Undella Town, isolating the mountain," Nema informed them. "That way, with the Sky Fortress nothing more than rubble now, there should not be a way for him to escape."

"Dr. Edward is the Shadow Master's lieutenant, so having him will give us an advantage," Hannah pointed out. There was more murmuring, this time of excitement.

Edd had Thomas, Ben, Hannah, Summer, Nema, Gaby, Chris, and himself form a circle so they could talk amongst each other. He stated, "There's also some strange adobe house by the mountain. I think that it will contain information to some sort of research I am interested in."

"I'm with you. Especially after all that research you and I were doing on Kyurem," Thomas nodded. "We should check it out."

"I don't know. Something about that gives me the skeeves," Summer shuddered.

"Well, going to that house could be an escape, too, so we should have agents cover ground there anyways," Thomas pointed out.

"Yeah," Ben said absentmindedly. He was thinking about his upcoming fight with Edward. What tricks did he have up his sleeve this time? Was he planning on using the legendary Pokémon of Reversal Mountain against him?


	3. Reversal Mountain Rescue

**Chapter 3: Reversal Mountain Rescue**

_At the entrance to Reversal Mountain…_

Everyone from the base was there. Thomas, Edd, Chris, Ben, Hannah, Nema, Gaby, and Summer were looking things over to make sure the plan would go perfectly. Everyone was getting ready. Edd asked Ben, Alvin, and Ukulele Pichu, "Are you ready?" In response, they nodded.

"Okay, then. Go in, and we'll be right with you. Right before any kind of battle can start, we'll all jump out from the shadows to help, whether we're helping you fight or helping Brittany not get dropped into super hot lava," Summer told him.

"Okay. But Edward needs to pay for the crimes he has committed," Ben said fiercely. He radiated with a multicolored aura that was generated by his bonds with Pokémon, the Involiths he had come in contact with, and his passion to fight against the evils of the Multi-Verse.

"Theodore!" they heard Eleanor scream at Theodore. "That's my sister in there!"

"No! I'm not going in there! I'm not going in there! It's scary in there!" Theodore objected and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ellie! I can't do it! I'm not going in there!"

"Fine," Simon sighed. "You can wait out here and Jeanette, Eleanor, and I will go in there."

"Thank you, Simon," Theodore thanked his older triplet brother in a small voice. Simon gave him a single pat on the head and turned to Jeanette, taking her paw and telling her everything would be okay.

"Okay. Let's put this plan into high gear," Thomas ordered with determination. Like ninjas (the good kind that did not serve the Shadow Master), he, Hannah, Nema, Edd, Gaby, and Chris disappeared, as did Vileplume and Combusken. Ben looked at Alvin, who was on his shoulder. They nodded to each other. Then, Ben glanced up at Pichu, who was sitting on his head. Pichu nodded, and Ben smiled at it. He walked through the cave entrance, and everyone else took their positions.

After walking deep into Reversal Mountain, Ben shouted out, "Hey, Edward, if you want to fight me, come out and show yourself! Don't be a coward! Fight me!"

"Okay," a voice simply answered. Edward suddenly appeared up on a high ledge. He was holding Brittany upside down by her tail. He held her out over a large molten pool.

"Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Edward, leave her alone! This is between you and me! You've tried killing off my friends on more than one occasion! This has to stop! Now!" Ben shouted at his nemesis.

Edward responded by releasing Brittany's tail and letting her fall. Ben was quick, though. Suicune's Involith appeared on his forehead. He drew his Blade of the Hero and swung it. The chilling breeze of the northern winds blew from his sword to the molten rock, solidifying it so Brittany would land on solid stone rather than burning lava. She landed on the stone. "Ow! Ooh that hurt! But it was better than burning to death, so thanks." Alvin rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. Edward leapt down onto the stone floor Ben had created. The Hero of Oblivia stepped forward as Alvin stepped back with Brittany in his arms. Edward drew a jet black sword.

"Today, you die," the evil doctor said to the teenager in a sinister snarl. Ben held his sword at the ready. The two clashed, and the duel was on.

"Edward, it doesn't have to be this way!" Ben insisted as he fought. He slashed and blocked and parried. "Don't you know what will happen when the Multi-Verse is ridden with darkness? It will be a disaster!"

"That doesn't pertain to us, hero! Now fight!" Edward hollered as he pressed on with powerful swings of his sword.

"An eternally dark Multi-Verse," a voice echoed thoughtfully throughout the chamber. It was Thomas' voice. "The sun never rises. Morning never comes. The seasons don't change. No warmth; no light; no hope. Just perpetual darkness and agony." The teenager appeared on a high ledge with Vileplume by his side. "I have seen this world with my own eyes in the flesh. It was a possible future for another world. I was able to help some friends prevent that future in another world. Now, I am going to prevent it in my world, and in all others! Our passion to stop you shadow goons is too great for your feelings of petty revenge! Edward, this is your last chance!"

Hannah appeared with her Combusken on the next ledge over. "You can either surrender to help us stop the Shadow Master…"

"Or you can die fighting for something that would kill you anyway," Summer finished, appearing on the ledge next to Hannah.

"I would choose wisely if I were you," Gaby suggested. She stepped out from the shadows and her face was revealed by the glow of the molten rock.

"Whatever you choose will change your life forever," Nema coaxed as she appeared next to Gaby.

"It isn't that hard of a choice," Chris gave his opinion as he appeared adjacent to the two girls who had just appeared.

"What will it be?" Edd asked from a ledge on the far side of the room. His Magnezone floated loyally around him.

"If you choose the wrong answer, I won't show mercy this time," Ben growled at his opponent.

"Then kill me…if you think you can," Edward hissed at him. He slashed at Ben, who did a back flip and dodged.

"Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed as she, Eleanor, and Simon went to join the two chipmunks who were watching the fight. Brittany was no longer in Alvin's arms.

"Jeanie! Ellie!" Brittany exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her sisters.

"Who has the advantage?" Simon asked Alvin.

"It _looks _even, but Edward made me take a lot of pain once before, so he has something up his sleeve. I just know it," Alvin muttered thoughtfully. He remembered it clearly. He was trapped in a bubble of dark magic. While in the dark bubble, he was electrocuted with no end in sight. He was in the worst pain ever experienced, and had never imagined anything so physically horrible. It nearly killed him.

_Flashback…_

_"AAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAH! IT HURTS! STOP IT! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alvin screamed in agony. The pain was indescribable. Everything was becoming hazy. Every part of his body was screaming in sheer pain. Images of torture and destruction were flashing through his tormented mind._

_"Stop it, Edward! What will you gain from this?" Ben demanded as he swung his sword to meet his enemy's._

_"One less S.I.P. pest to get in my way!" Edward answered._

_Next Flashback…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alvin continued to scream in absolute agony. It was both a blessing and a curse that the electric jolts of dark magic hadn't killed him yet. He felt like his heart was on fire and his brain was going to explode. "MAKE IT STOOOOOOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"Let…him…go!" Ben demanded. He was clearly getting tired. He held his sword in a defensive position._

_"Never!" Edward swung his sword at Ben. The teenager managed to block it._

_End of Flashback…_

"Alvin?" his brother said his name, bringing him back to reality. He looked at Simon's bespectacled blue green eyes.

"Sorry, Si," Alvin apologized. "I was just…remembering what happened at the Sky Fortress."

"A lot happened there, Alvin," Simon reminded his brother, placing a paw on the red clad Chipmunk's shoulder.

"No, Edward! I won't let you win! You're not human anymore! You've lost your humanity, and you've become a savage!" Ben snapped at Edward, slashing and spearing at the elderly man.

"And you're hoping I'll suddenly have some sense, realize what is important, and go over to the other side? I'm not Cyrus Berlitz!" Edward countered, both with his sword and with his words. "I am no fool! Inhuman? Humans are imperfect! Mortals are ignorant; lacking in experience! Their puny minds cannot handle the sheer awesomeness that is the supernatural! They have disabled themselves to accept that forces greater than them or those discovered by them exist!"

"Pichu…" Pichu mumbled in a worried manner. Translation: Ben…

"You're wrong about the Multi-Verse! Nothing flourishes in the darkness!" Ben yelled at he fought on. "You're insane! That is the only thing I have to respect about you. You slaughtered your own friends!"

"Thanks to you, they were not friends! They were traitors!" Edward snarled as he pressed on. "They were filthy traitors, and I treated them as such!"

"You killed them!" Ben spat and became fierce. He fought and fought. He swung and parried. He dodged and blocked. He did everything he could to preserve his life because he had something to fight for. "I will not give up! I won't lose! Arley, Hocus, and Kasa; their sacrifices will not be in vain! I won't lose to you! I _can't_ lose to you! Not now! Not ever!" His moves became swifter as his adrenaline levels skyrocketed.

"Whoa!" Alvin gasped in awe.

"Incredible…" Simon exclaimed with a similar expression.

"Pi, Pichu, Pi!" Pichu cheered and played its ukulele. Translation: Go, Ben, go!

"This is what our passion is. This is why we fight. We fight for a Multi-Verse that cannot fight for itself," Thomas stated as he looked on from the rock ledge.

"We stand together to prevent the Shadow Master from reaching his goals," Hannah continued.

"And with that in our hearts, doing whatever it takes to stop him has become second—no, first nature to us!" Summer exclaimed. "Push him, Ben! Show him what we mean! Show him our strength! Show him what happens when everyone in S.I.P. works together as one! Show him why it is called the Ranger _Union_! Show him the power of camaraderie! Show him! SHOW HIM!"

Ben had fully intended on that. With one mighty swing, he not only deflected Edward's sword, but knocked it out of his hands as the blade soon became stuck in the ceiling. Edward fell down and was at Ben's mercy. The teenager poked the tip of his blade to the elderly man's chest. "Give up."

Edward smirked. "I admit that was impressive." He turned into a shadow and dissolved. He escaped once again. Ben growled and sheathed his sword. His friends leapt down from their ledges and ran over to him.

"Sorry, guys," Ben apologized.

"Don't blame yourself, Ben. We knew you wouldn't kill him. We were hoping he would be scared senseless," Thomas exclaimed, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Well, why cry over spilled milk?" Ben went optimistic on his friends.

"I told you, because milk is awesome."

"He's nothing more than a lapdog," Gaby claimed. It was true. Edward was the Shadow Master's lieutenant. He was his puppet.

"We saved Brittany. That was our main priority," Edd stated.

"My main priority was watching Ben kick butt. Brittany being saved was nothing more than a bonus…for you guys," Hannah said to them.

"Hey!" Brittany squeaked, clearly offended. The two Chipmunks and three Chipettes walked over to where the humans were. Pichu scampered up onto Ben's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm kidding! Relax!" Hannah shouted to the Chipette.


	4. A Very Scary Movie

**Just a bit of a spoiler: there is a bit of nonsense in this chapter, as well as references from some of my other stories. Anything regarding the movie in this chapter or Cheyenne's ex-boyfriend relates to a Chipmunk fiction of mine, 'Broken Hearts and Betrayal'. Jeanette being squeamish of blood can be explained by referring to one of these two Chipmunk fictions: 'Jeanette's Protector' or 'Jeanette's Grief'. Sorry if this spoils too much, but I just wanted to make the references clear. **

**Chapter 4: A Very Scary Movie**

_S.I.P. base, the following day…_

Alvin and Brittany had convinced Ben to convince the others to let everyone watch a scary movie that they had made with the football team and cheerleaders at the high school they went to in their hometown. So, rather than an evening briefing, they had scary movie night. There was so much blood and gore that there was screaming, crying, and even vomiting a quarter of the way through. Thomas muttered, "This is why I don't like high school football."

"That and you are more of a runner," Edd responded in whisper. The female chipmunk, Cheyenne, and the male squirrel, Fred, sat in his lap, utterly terrified by what they had seen. Though, Cheyenne was more angry than terrified, because her ex-boyfriend, Mark, was also in the movie. Plus, it was because of him that they made it. He had shattered her heart and turned her into a bully magnet. Luckily, she had met Fred and always had Jeanette and Simon to have her back. Edd said to her, "Cheyenne, he is long gone. Thomas, Hannah, and Chris saw him dead with their own eyes."

"I still can't forgive him for what he did," Cheyenne growled. Jeanette, who had been sitting on Thomas' shoulder, scampered down to Cheyenne and placed her paw on her friend's shoulder for comfort and reassurance.

"AAAAH!" everyone screamed. Another character in the movie was brutally murdered. There was a lot of blood (thankfully fake, given that it was a movie). Jeanette started shivering violently.

Simon rushed down to his girlfriend, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and whispered, "It's okay, Jeanie. It's only a movie. It's okay. It's okay. Just don't look, okay? It's okay. Calm down. Calm down, Jeanette." She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest. He heard her whimper and sniffle and she even sobbed at one point.

"What's with her?" Chris asked from a few seats up.

"She gets _really_ squeamish about blood," Cheyenne explained. She looked to the seat behind them, where Ben was sitting with Brittany, Alvin, and Pichu. Glaring at Brittany, she sarcastically said, "Gee. I wonder whose fault that would be."

"How is it my fault?" Brittany demanded with an offended pose.

"Well, you crazy slasher—" Cheyenne began. She was cut off by another unanimous scream of terror.

"Oh, my!" Hannah exclaimed at what she was looking at.

"Whoa! Just…whoa!" Ash was purely shocked.

"Okay, next time, we are watching _Taxi_. All in agreement?" Thomas asked around.

"_Taxi _is so funny!" Hannah supported.

"Eh," Chris shrugged.

"I agree with Hannah," Summer raised a hand.

"Shush! This is my favorite part!" Alvin shushed everyone. The scene was too explicit for words. Ben blushed. Edd pulled his hat over his face. Dawn looked on with wide eyes. Lucas lowered his hat over his face. Ash did the same thing. Hannah covered her eyes with her hands. Several others were reacting similarly.

"You dirty, dirty chipmunks," Cheyenne rasped to Alvin and Brittany.

"Movie magic," Alvin simply said. He winked and let his tongue poke out from his lips. "Ooh! This next part is fun! My character does something awesome to save the princess!"

"Played by me," Brittany added.

When that part had come around, everyone exclaimed, "OH!"

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Jeanette begged in Simon's arms. "Too much blood! Make it stop!" She had to bury her face in Simon's chest to refrain from crying.

"I never thought a stone column could be used like that," Gaby gave her input. "Where did you get these props, or learn all these simulations?"

"Movie magic," Alvin repeated.

"Oh, geez!" Thomas exclaimed at what happened next.

"Yay! An airplane scene!" Chris clapped.

"Where did that bullet come from? How did it get into the cockpit?" Summer asked. No one was sure.

"No wonder this movie is unrated," Misty said openly.

"It was made by high school students. Of course it's unrated," Cilan countered, being a film connoisseur. "This movie has an undefined flavor…I'm not sure what to say."

When the end came around, there were mixed reactions. For the most part, everyone was silent. Theodore and Eleanor had begun screaming and ran out of the room because they had seen it for the second time now. Jeanette was crying in Simon's arms, trying to erase the images of blood from her mind.

"I feel like my eyes are going to throw up," Ash was the first to speak. He got to his feet and walked out. Pikachu and Misty followed him.

"That was…um…" Dawn trailed off.

"The most horrible thing I have ever seen," Lucas finished for her.

"It wasn't that bad," Barry objected.

"That was terrible," Gaby claimed.

"I will never look at life the same way again," Gary mumbled.

"I give it five stars!" Alvin exclaimed and got on top of the seat to cheer.

"SHUT UP, ALVIN!" several of his fellow S.I.P. agents screamed at him. The eight inch tall chipmunk got back down.

Jeanette was shivering violently in Simon's arms. Thomas asked, "Jeanette, are you okay? There's no need to be upset. The…garbage film is over now."

"Ha! Garbage film," Hannah snickered.

Jeanette continued to shiver and whimper. Simon kissed her head and rubbed her back, hoping that it would help. Brittany saw the situation and approached her sister, "Jean, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't think it would freak you out so much."

"It-it did the f-f-first time," Jeanette whimpered from Simon's protective arms. It was the second time she had seen it as well. And the second time freaked her out more than the first.

"There wasn't even a plot. It was just fake blood splattered everywhere," Gaby was saying to Nema.

"I know, right!" Nema agreed. "That was the worst movie of all time without a doubt!"

"Yike!" Ben exclaimed. He shuddered at what he had just seen.

"Delayed reaction, Ben," Summer called him out.

"If I ever see that again…" Brock began as he walked by.

"I'm going to go destroy that DVD," Thomas grumbled and walked off.

"I'll come with you," Hannah volunteered and followed him.

"So are we watching the sequel?" Alvin asked.

"NO!" everyone yelled at him. The red clad Chipmunk recoiled. He noticed that he was receiving a nasty glare from his brother, who was still protectively and passionately holding Jeanette.

"Actually, the sequel is kind of piquing my curiosity," Ben said hesitantly.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on fighting the Shadow Master?" Edd spoke up. There was murmuring of agreement. He felt satisfied, but not enough to crack a smile. After watching that movie, the Netherworld seemed like a land of gumdrops and roses, and he had been to the Netherworld on a number of occasions. "Maybe even Ed would hate that movie…"


	5. The Impossible

**This chapter is mostly full of references from my Chipmunk story, Broken Hearts and Betrayal (dubbed BH&B). Plus, Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany all get their first Pokémon. I hope you all enjoy this installment. **

**Chapter 5: The Impossible**

_An hour later, at the base…_

"We have an incoming transmission from…the Netherworld," Brock reported grimly.

"Intriguing," Edd simply said.

"I'll put it through," Nema stated. She allowed the transmission to come through using a remote control wrist watch. On the giant screen where the movie had recently played was a male chipmunk with dusty gray eyes. Thomas looked over to Simon and Jeanette. Simon looked shocked and heartbroken, and Jeanette was trying to comfort him. To Edd's right, Cheyenne sank to her knees, and Fred was asking her what was wrong.

"Mark…" Cheyenne uttered. Her crystal blue eyes were teary.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my freaky ex-girlfriend," the gray eyed chipmunk, referred to as Mark, sneered, looking right at Cheyenne. It was hard to tell that he was looking right at her because he was on a screen, but from the facial expressions of the rodent agents in the room, it was more than certain.

"Mark…? What a second! That's impossible! Thomas, Chris, and I found your dead body! We saw it with our own eyes!" Hannah shouted in protest.

"Hey, that's right! We did! I remember it clearly!" Thomas agreed.

"I guess you could say that I have been reborn and given a new life and a purpose," Mark snickered. "You're in way over your heads if you think you can beat the power of the shadows."

"SHUT UP, MARK!" a high-pitched voice screamed. To everyone's surprise and amazement, it was Jeanette. She looked unusually angry. "You betrayed us! You wanted to kill us! You destroyed our friendship! You shattered her heart and got more than half of our school to bully her! And worst of all, you made Simon cry! I will never forgive you for scarring them! You're the lowest of the low!"

"Jeanette…" Simon gazed at her confidence and defiance in wonder.

"Simon, you say? I didn't contact you losers to talk about that waste of time. I wanted to talk to that freaky (expletive bleep, sorry for complications, etc) that refused to trust me," Mark countered. His focus returned to Cheyenne. "So, freak, it looks like you found the circus. Are you the opening act, or the grand finale? You might even be the whole show! Freak!"

Freak. That was the one word that Cheyenne was constantly referred as when Mark and all of those other students bullied her, not even twenty-four hours after he broke her heart at her junior prom. It stung her. The pain never went away. Rather than countering, Cheyenne ran out of the room as tears rolled down her chipmunk cheeks. Her current boyfriend, Fred, could not stand to watch her be so upset. He spoke up when Cheyenne was out of hearing range. "Look, you! Cheyenne is a wonderful girl! I don't know what your problem is, but she is amazing and you don't know what you're missing out on!"

"This teenage rodent drama is getting intense," Ben muttered into Edd's ear.

"Is that so? Did that freak tell you about her fancy little powers?" Mark demanded.

"Yes, and I love her anyways!" Fred snapped at him. Just then, the doors sung open.

"Who is ready to party? The party is _here_!" a loud voice exclaimed cheerfully. It was Eddy, followed by Ed. Eddy looked around at the walls and said, "Man, I missed this place. Things sure have changed over the past couple of years."

"In so many ways," Thomas added. Every single person, Pokémon, chipmunk, and squirrel in the room had undergone so much within the previous two years or so. "Good to see you again, boys."

"Double-D, Thomas, Ben, everyone, it is great to see you all, too. You're a sight for sore eyes," Eddy began. "Some weirdo chipmunk jumped out at us and started clawing at our—"

"AH!" Ed screamed when he looked up at the monitor and saw Mark. "That is him, Eddy!"

"So, my freaky ex-girlfriend and loser ex-friends are comrades with you idiots?" Mark raised a furry eyebrow.

"Okay, talking to him is a waste of time. Cut the transmission," Thomas ordered. The image of Mark disappeared. He sighed, "What is the Shadow Master playing at?"

Simon let out a sad sigh, and Jeanette wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe him with her lavender eyes. She whispered, "It is okay, Simon. I know he said some horrible things to you in your final days as friends. He betrayed you, but he doesn't matter. A true friend would never do what he did."

"Thanks, Jeanette," Simon uttered with a cracking voice. He returned her hug and sniffled.

"So, Mark attacked you?" Thomas asked Eddy. He gave him a nod. Thomas then told him, "We found him dead not long ago. Something is up. Something supernatural, that is."

"Any theories, Double-D?" Gaby asked Edd.

"Hmm…well, if you ask me, there's probably some sort of powerful dark magic at use," Edd theorized. "The only other thing I can think of is that he faked his own death. Could that be a possibility?"

"Could be. Who knows?" Thomas shrugged.

"Chicken!" Ed exclaimed when he saw Hannah's Combusken.

"Your Torchic evolved?" Eddy asked. Hannah nodded proudly. "When?"

"In the Sky Fortress," she told them. "Just before it blew up."

"That was a doozy," Ben recalled. "We made it out alive, though. Somehow."

"Oh, yeah! I just remembered something! Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, we have a surprise for you!" Nema exclaimed. In her palm, she held what must have been the tiniest Poké Balls ever. Simon picked up one and pressed the button. It enlarged to about the size of a shrunken human sized Poké Ball. It was perfect for a chipmunk, squirrel, or some other rodent to hold. The tiny Poké Ball opened and in a bright blue light appeared an Eevee. Alvin, Jeanette, and Brittany each did the same, and each of them received an Eevee, too.

"Oh, my gosh! They are so cute!" Jeanette exclaimed as she petted her new Eevee.

"I found these four wandering the streets aimlessly and my heart just melted," Thomas informed them. "My heart always seems to melt for helpless Eevee. I don't know why. Maybe it's my passion as a Pokémon Ranger and a Pokémon Trainer. Anyways, I brought them back here just as Nema finished developing the chipmunk sized Poké Balls. Then, an idea popped into my head."

"And Eevee's most renowned feature is that it can evolve into one of seven Pokémon, each of a different type," Edd explained. He took out a remote and pointed it at the huge monitor. There was an image of an Eevee and seven larger Pokémon with resemblance to it. "There's Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon."

"Wow! That is amazing!" Simon claimed in awe. When the four chipmunks called their Eevee back into their Poké Balls, Jeanette decided to go find Cheyenne. She went up the room where Cheyenne slept. The sound of sad music emanated from the room. Jeanette opened the door. The room was dark, and the light from the hall rolled inside. Jeanette's eyes widened. She saw Cheyenne holding a chipmunk-sized knife close to her own neck.

"Cheyenne, no!" Jeanette shrieked. She rushed in and began to wrestle with Cheyenne over the knife. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm a freak! I don't belong here! I deserve to die!" Cheyenne was sobbing.

Hearing her friend's words, Jeanette burst into tears. "No, Cheyenne! You can't do this! You're better than this! You're stronger than this! Don't let him get under your skin! You're not just my best friend! You're like my sister! Cheyenne please don't do this! You helped me when I was being bullied! Let me help you! Please! We need you! I need you! You're irreplaceable!" At hearing this, Cheyenne dropped the chipmunk-sized knife. She and Jeanette wrapped their arms around each other. Simon and Fred ran up to see what was going on. After seeing their girlfriends hug and the knife on the floor, they immediately knew what was up. They walked in and joined in on the hug.

_Am I not enough? Even though I'm her boyfriend, Cheyenne wanted to kill herself over what Mark said…,_ Fred though in his mind. He unwittingly swished his tail in front of Cheyenne. He wasn't even aware of it until he felt Cheyenne gently pick it up and rub it against her cheek. She looked up at her squirrel boyfriend and smiled with gratitude. He decided to smile back.

"What's going on—" Thomas shouted and ran right into the door frame.

"Yep. He's ADHD," Eddy shook his neck-less head and sighed.

"So am I," Ben pointed out. "I've done stupider."

"Of course you have. You've tried selling Woobat guano. Not even Eddy is that desperate," Summer informed him.

"Thanks," Eddy thanked her. Realization then struck him. "Hey!"

Edd went inside and began to rub Cheyenne's head with his finger. He muttered soothingly to her, "There, there, Cheyenne. There, there. We don't think you're a freak. We love you for who you are. You're a S.I.P. agent. You're a Seer. You're one of us."

Nema went up to the rest of her friends. She asked, "Can I have the honor of crushing Mark's little body in my hands?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with Mark?" Eddy asked.

"He betrayed S.I.P. not long ago. Chris caught him trying to steal data from one of the training sites. Jeanette and Simon have made us aware that he also completely shattered Cheyenne's heart," Thomas informed him. "He started off so nice at first. And he was not at all a bad agent. Then, he was informed of a little secret Cheyenne was hiding. He found out she was psychic, and that he was the last of her friends who was told. So, he harshly broke up with her."

"Vileplume…" Vileplume added glumly. Translation: Poor Cheyenne…

"This is going to be one smutty affair," Brittany said with an affected accent.

"Are you quoting _Laverne and Shirley_?" Summer asked. Brittany nodded sheepishly. Summer muttered, "I thought so."

Back downstairs, Theodore asked Hannah, "Do you have any Pokémon for Eleanor and me?"

"No. Sorry, Theo. All we had found were those four Eevee," Hannah shook her head.

**So, this was the fifth chapter, with more to come! Stay tuned! ;) **


	6. Mark's Explanation

**Me: This chapter is mostly full of references from the story of mine that I mentioned before, Broken Hearts and Betrayal. **

**Eleanor: Hey, Ranger, Jeanette told me that a chipmunk's gestation period is about one month. Why do you have us pregnant for nine months in your other stories?**

**Me: Well, Eleanor, I feel that it would allow me to extend the plot more and I can fit more in. I simply feel that it is just better for the plotline. Plus, I increase your lifespan. Hey, if they have human intelligence, why not a few more human-like qualities? **

**Ben: Good point. **

**Chapter 6: Mark's Explanation**

_That night, in a nearby cave…_

Cheyenne was walking through the dark cave. She was alone, and hoped that it would stay that way. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why and how Mark had come back. Maybe he faked his own death. Maybe he truly was back from the dead. Cheyenne had full intention on finding out. When it became too dark to see, Cheyenne held up her paw, and a blue flame danced above the palm of her paw. She took the next left she saw and traveled down the tunnel. At last, she found him. Something was off, though. He was laying on the cold stone floor in the fetal position. He was…crying. Mark was crying and muttering incoherently. He looked up, and his dusty gray eyes saw Cheyenne in the blue glow of her flame. He demanded, "Why did you come here?!" He seemed more worried about her than angry. "Cheyenne, you have to get out of here! UUGH!" Mark held his head in agony. "It's…breaking…free! Run!"

"Mark, what are you talking about?!" Cheyenne demanded. Embers and a sinister aura rose from his body. Soon enough, she was staring at a strange being floating above her ex-boyfriend. The being had a shadowy structure and an outline of flames. Otherwise, it looked like a chipmunk (more or less). Its eyes glowed with fiery hatred.

"Finally! I no longer require that weak vessel. I am strong enough to leave on my own and act as I please," the fiery being rasped. It screamed at Cheyenne, "I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF MARK'S ANGER! FEAR ME!"

"FAT CHANCE, (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc)!" Cheyenne hollered back. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Allow me to explain. You see, Mark felt hurt and bitter when he learned that you revealed your secret to him last. He thought you didn't care about him. He felt betrayed by you, and then darkness fell over him. It amplified his anger. Slowly. For a long time, the darkness grew. He remained in control…for a while. He was able to use that anger to dictate his actions. He was in control when he broke your heart. He was in control when he played football and destroyed his friendship with Simon right before his eyes. He was even in control when he made sweet love to your long lost sister, Ashley. But the attempts at homicide…that was my doing. The anger soon dictated _him_," the shadowy, fiery being told her. "And the worst part is that you know it's all true. There is no denying it, Cheyenne Grays. You know that, even with my presence, it was Mark who destroyed your heart."

"My heart was fixed by a very sweet squirrel. You don't scare me," Cheyenne informed it sternly.

"Cheyenne…run. Please. I admit that I was angry and what I did was wrong! I still love you, Cheyenne!" Mark begged.

"There is no use telling her that, fool. How can she believe that after you gave yourself up to her sister and then nearly killed her unborn nephew, which was also your unborn offspring?" the being composed of anger demanded rhetorically.

"Whether he loves me or not doesn't matter," Cheyenne growled fiercely. "Whatever you are, _you're _the one I hate. Mark is forgiven. He was nothing more than your shell when you forced Ashley into labor. _You_, however, I will not forgive! You say Mark was in control when he dumped me and totally crushed Simon's feelings, but he was in control less and less as time went by, wasn't he?"

"I've had enough out of you!" the shadowy, fiery, angry being shouted and lunged at Cheyenne.

"Magnezone, Mirror Shot!" a voice ordered. A beam of light hit the being and slammed it into the wall. Cheyenne turned around to find Edd and his Magnezone, along with Nema, Chris, Gaby, and Fred standing united behind her.

"Fred! Double-D!" Cheyenne gasped.

"Yes, ma'am!" Edd smiled and nodded when he heard his nickname.

"Are you alright, Cheyenne?" Fred asked as he scampered to her. He wrapped both his paws around one of hers.

"I'm fine. What are you all doing here?" Cheyenne answered, and then asked.

"We're Seers, Cheyenne. We stick together," Nema winked at her. The chipmunk gasped and then smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Then, Nema added, "Although, it's too bad Barry, Lucas, Ethan, and Khoury aren't here to prove my point. I'll drive some sense into them later."

"I'll finish it off," Edd stated and pulled out the Book of Prophecies, a magical item that had been used by the Seers for the longest of times. "Darkness and light, both forces of might. One conceals. The other shines bright. Though powerful the shadows' wrath, you shall not block my path!" The Book glowed. It shined. A beam of light and thousands of magical characters burst from the pages. The blinding light filled the room, and was accompanied by the horrid shriek of the shadowy anger being. When the light dissipated, the horrid creature of darkness and anger was gone. Mark was still on the stone floor.

"We're taking Mark with us," Cheyenne decided. Everyone but Edd gasped. Cheyenne then explained, "He owes some others some apologies."

"Like me! He bit my finger!" Chris called out.

"There's nothing better than a rabies shot," Gaby claimed jokingly. Nema laughed at that.

"I'm just so glad you're not hurt," Fred stated to his chipmunk girlfriend, holding back tears. The squirrel wrapped his arms and tail around Cheyenne.

_30 minutes later, back at the base…_

The Seers and Mark had all returned to find Thomas, Hannah, Ben, and Summer waiting for them. Thomas asked, "You really thought we wouldn't notice you were gone?"

"Well, we did," Nema began, "we were just hoping you'd notice after we got back."

Simon saw Mark and was wide eyed behind his glasses. Jeanette spoke up on his behalf, "What is _he _doing here?"

"It's a long story," Cheyenne claimed.

"Do tell," Ben urged.

"We have time. I'm the Warrior of Dialga, remember?" Hannah added. Cheyenne told them everything that happened in the cave. They weren't so surprised. They had witnessed more brutal forms of dark magic, after all.

"Si, are there…any hard feelings…you know, about what happened the day after junior prom?" Mark asked sheepishly.

"Mark," Simon began, "you were my best friend. But you took our friendship and smashed it, forcing me to watch. What do you think?" Tears formed in Simon's blue green eyes. Mark had said so many nasty things to him on that day. Those things were so nasty that Mark made him cry in front of his friends on his school's newspaper staff. No one judged him. In fact, they all tried to comfort him. Him and Cheyenne. "What can I say to that, Mark? What?"

"Vile. Vile, Vileplume," Vileplume muttered to Pichu, who nodded in agreement. Translation: Whoa. This is intense.

"I know," Mark agreed with Simon. "I was so wrong for that. I was just so angry and I guess I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Simon. Really, I am. Please forgive me! I'm sorry I made you have that meltdown, and I'm sorry I called you a boring bozo and traded you for some…some…"

"Egomaniacal jocks?" Simon finished for him.

"Yeah. Egomaniacal jocks," Mark nodded. "Please, will you forgive me?"

"…It was Cheyenne that you hurt most," Simon simply said as an answer. Mark nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Cheyenne—" Mark turned to his ex-girlfriend, but the second he did, she slapped him across the face. After recovering, he admitted, "Okay, I deserved that." She slapped him again. "And that." She slapped him yet again. "And that one, too."

"Good. You're forgiven," Cheyenne smiled with satisfaction. "But I'm with Fred now. We ought to just be friends or something. Mark, I don't want to go out with you for two reasons. One, the emotional scars you made will never go away. Two, you're the father of my sister's baby. By some miracle, the baby was born perfectly healthy in spite of the fact that it was premature."

"I understand," Mark nodded. He was partially regretful, but he knew that he brought what she said upon himself.


	7. First Battle

**This chapter is a Pokémon battle chapter with a light touch of romance. Also, I have been thinking about putting Carrie, my newest OC from my story, 'The New Chinchilla', in this crossover. And, Alex, one of my main OC's, will make an upcoming appearance! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: First Battle**

_In a training room in the base…_

"I have an idea," Thomas suddenly said.

"Will this one get us killed?" Summer chuckled.

"No. I was thinking that Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Alvin should have their first Pokémon battle. They all have an Eevee," he answered.

"That sounds reasonable," Hannah supported it.

"A battle?" Jeanette asked.

"A tag battle, better yet!" Thomas added. "Simon and Jeanette versus Alvin and Brittany! What do you say?"

The four chipmunks exchanged glances. Jeanette hugged Simon, and Simon wrapped and arm around Jeanette. Brittany nodded to Alvin, who then said to the humans, "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Ben cheered, enthusiastic to watch. He hit a button on the wall. The floor in the middle of the room opened up and revealed a battlefield. "Whenever you're ready!" Alvin and Brittany went to the red corner. Simon and Jeanette went to the blue corner. Thomas decided to judge.

"Okay, this is a 2-on-2 tag battle! One Pokémon per Trainer! The battle is over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue! And…begin!" he called.

"Go, Eevee!" all four chipmunks took out their chipmunk-sized Poké Balls and threw them. All four Eevee were out, two on either side. Each chipmunk had taken the time to learn what his or her Eevee's moves were.

"Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Simon ordered. His Eevee drew on its inner power, condensed it into several orbs, and shot them at Alvin's Eevee. The attack hit, but the red clad Chipmunk's Eevee hung on and it hung on strong.

"Bite it, Eevee!" Alvin ordered. His Eevee charged forward and pounced on Simon's Eevee, clenching its tail in its jaws. Simon's Eevee winced in pain.

"Eevee!" Simon cried out.

"Ha, ha!" Alvin chuckled triumphantly.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Jeanette ordered. Her Eevee charged at Alvin's Eevee at a blinding speed. It slammed into its target, and the tail of Simon's Eevee was freed. Jeanette looked to Simon, who nodded to her. "My Eevee, Protect!" Jeanette's Eevee used Protect, raising a green force field around itself.

"My Eevee, use Synchronize!" Simon ordered. Eevee drew on an odd power and released a powerful force of energy. Both Alvin's Eevee and Brittany's Eevee were hit by the attack.

"That's a clever strategy! Synchronize is a Psychic-type move that affects all Pokémon on the battlefield that shares the type of the user!" Ben admired. "That's some clever thinking on Simon and Jeanette's part."

"Eevee!" Alvin called out to his Eevee, which looked exhausted.

"Eevee, use Swift!" Brittany commanded. Her Eevee shot star-shaped rays at Simon and Jeanette's pair of Eevee. They got hit by the attack.

"Eevee, Swagger!" Alvin ordered. Eevee radiated an intense red aura that affected Simon's Eevee, confusing it while raising its attack power. Jeanette's Eevee did something very strange to do in a battle. It touched its nose to that of Simon's Eevee, and Simon's Eevee was somehow relieved of its confusion. "What?!"

"And the attack power of Simon's Eevee remains raised," Summer added. "The power of love. How sweet!"

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Simon and Jeanette ordered together, locking paws. In total sync, their Eevee couple charged forward at their opponents, crisscrossing every few seconds, almost as if they were dancing.

"Double-Edge!" Alvin commanded. His Eevee rampaged forward recklessly.

"Attract!" Brittany ordered. Hearts floated around her Eevee. While it was aiming for Simon's Eevee, but it hit Alvin's Eevee by mistake. The red clad Chipmunk's Eevee was head over hind legs for the pink clad Chipette's Eevee, and got hit by the double Quick Attack. "GAH!"

"Eevee!" Alvin cried out. His Eevee had fainted. "Brittany!"

"Well, if your Eevee hadn't gotten in my Eevee's way…" Brittany began.

"Finish it!" Simon and Jeanette ordered. Their Eevee continued their crisscrossing Quick Attack, slammed into Brittany's Eevee, and knocked it out.

"Both Eevee of the red corner are unable to continue! The Eevee of the blue corner are the winners, and the victory goes to Simon and Jeanette!" Thomas declared.

"We won!" Jeanette squealed and jumped into Simon's arms. Both of their Eevee raced towards them and licked them. The blue corner became a furry love fest.

"You battled hard, sweetie," Brittany crawled to her Eevee and kissed its furry forehead. "You're still my beautiful Eevee." Eevee seemed to let out a small sigh of comfort, happy and satisfied with being partnered up with Brittany.

"You tried, bud. We just need practice," Alvin said to his Eevee. It smiled and began licking his face. The Chipmunk giggled, "C'mon, Eevee! Cut it out! Ha, ha, ha, ha! That tickles!"

"This battle was a furry blur of cuteness!" Hannah exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Indeed," Thomas agreed from the judge's box. "And this was a wonderful battle for all of them to start off in Pokémon training. Chipmunks as Pokémon Trainers…what a thought! Ha, ha! I knew Simon and Jeanette had potential."

"Vileplume!" Vileplume added and smiled. Translation: Me, too!

"That was a great battle! It has me all fired up!" Ben exclaimed. "Both teams did beautifully for their first battle! This is the first step in your longtime relationship with Pokémon! All four of you bushy tailed singers should be proud."


	8. Enter Alex and the Mew-Mews

**This is a very special chapter. I'm adding a fourth category. I do not own Mew-Mew Power (or Tokyo Mew-Mew as it is referred to in its original Japanese), and I have full intention on using the English terminology that I learned when I first saw it on TV growing up (which I don't own either). For those of you who are a bit concerned about a four-category crossover, I'll have you know that before I got this account, I've written crossovers with five or six categories! ;) **

**Chapter 8: Enter Alex and the Mew-Mews**

_A few days later…_

"Are you sure?" Edd was asking Thomas.

"I'm positive. They've already got the stuff. It never really left them," Thomas nodded.

"I love this project as much as the next guy, but…okay, for once, I cannot think of a good reason," Edd smiled, "Let's do it. And maybe we should call on the originals, too."

"Yeah," Thomas agreed.

"Plume!" Vileplume cheered. Translation: Yay!

A tall, slim boy, about the age of 14 or 15 walked in. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. He wore a red T-shirt and jeans. Thomas greeted him, "Hey, Alex."

"Hi, Thomas. Hi, Double-D. So, you want me to participate in gathering the data?" Alex asked them.

"Yep," Thomas confirmed.

"You're familiar with the project, yes?" Edd asked.

"Yep. So, this means you're starting where you left off last time?" Alex asked them.

"Mm-hmm," Thomas nodded. "And we think Gaby may be the next one, making a total of nine for our recreation of the project."

"Wow. That's almost double what the original establishers had found," Alex admired.

"We plan on inviting the establishers of the original project along with the original five girls," Edd informed him.

"This'll be so fun. And possibly funny!" Thomas chuckled at the thought of what he and the other two teenagers had planned. "I have a very good feeling about this."

"I do as well," Edd nodded in agreement.

_Some time later that day…_

Dawn, Summer, Misty, Lyra, May, Hannah, Iris, and Nema were all in a room. It was a small room with a projector hanging from the ceiling. It was dark, when the lights suddenly came on, revealing Thomas, Edd, and Alex. Edd started off, "Hello, ladies. I believe you know why you're here. And if you are thinking something disgusting, shame on you."

"Someone in this room…is a murderer," Thomas joked.

"Someone in this room will be murdered if you don't get right to the point," Misty said to the boys.

"You all have something in common," Alex said. "You're all Mew-Mews."

"We _were _Mew-Mews," Dawn corrected him.

"You don't just stop being a Mew-Mew. You girls were…taking time off," Thomas corrected Dawn's correction. "Now, let's go over what we know."

The Mew-Mews with the original five Red Data Animals in their DNA were:

Dawn, the Iriomote Wildcat and the lead Mew-Mew (Mew color: pink/red)

Summer, the Rare Blue Lorikeet (Mew color: blue)

Misty, the Black Finless Porpoise (Mew color: green)

Lyra, the Tamarin Lion Monkey (Mew color: yellow)

May, the Grey Wolf (Mew color: purple)

"And then there are the Red Data Animals we acquired knowledge of in our previous research," Edd continued. Those Mew-Mews were:

Hannah, the Snow Leopard (Mew color: white)

Iris, the Axolotl (a rare species of salamander) (Mew color: orange)

Nema, the Blue Macaw (Mew color: teal)

"You're serious?" Summer asked. "I thought you gave that up after Double-D got hurt in Almia Castle!"

"Only for a short while. My injuries have healed and something as spectacular as Project Mew-Mew should be continued with no menial interruptions," Edd clarified. "You all remember the original Mew-Mews, right? They'll be here, too."

"Really?" Dawn asked. She remembered when she met the original pink Mew-Mew, Zoey. They had gotten along quite well.

"Hey, gang," a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. He was handcuffed to a girl with red hair, who was handcuffed to a short dark-haired girl, who was handcuffed to a tall girl with green hair and glasses, who was handcuffed to an even taller girl with violet hair and blue eyes. The young man was Elliot, followed by Zoey, Corina, Bridget, and Renee respectively.

"Why are you handcuffed to each other?" May brought up the question that everyone else was thinking.

"It was the only way I could get them here," Elliot explained.

"Wait, aren't there five of them?" Alex inquired.

"Wesley as a different method for getting Kikki here," Elliot answered.

Just then, a man with long brown hair was guiding a blindfolded girl with soft, light blonde hair and yellowish clothing in. The girl was holding a shoe lace with a thumbtack through it. She asked the man, "Am I getting close to the donkey?"

"Oh, my lord," Edd groaned.

"Our lives just get stranger by the hour," Thomas claimed. He smirked, "I like it that way."

"Who doesn't?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Who said that?" Kikki, still blindfolded, asked. She took off the blindfold and greeted, "Oh! Hi, guys!"

"Elliot, can you please take off these handcuffs?" Zoey pled.

"Of all the Mew-Mews I could be handcuffed to, it had to be you," Elliot groaned. "So, you boys are continuing where you left off in the research?"

"Yes, and we're quite proud of it. We couldn't let something so great go," Edd responded.

Just then, Gaby walked in, followed by Cynthia, the Sinnoh region Champion and Space-Time Warrior of Arceus. Cynthia asked, "You called?"

"Yes. We have news for you two," Thomas told them. "Gaby and Cynthia, we have finally found two more Mew-Mews. You two. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champ, also the gold Mew-Mew, infused with the Island Fox. Gaby, the chartreuse Mew-Mew, infused with the White Bengal Tiger."

"Why chartreuse?" Wesley asked.

"I like chartreuse," Gaby explained. "And periwinkle and a lot of those other colors that people don't usually think about."

"And of course, with the return of the second generation Mew-Mews…" Thomas began. He held out his palms and floating above it was a fuzzy pink robot with tiny red wings and light blue eyes.

"That looks like Mini Mew," Zoey commented. Mini Mew appeared. He was a pink fuzzy robot, like the one Thomas held out, only with pink eyes rather than blue ones.

"Mini Mew! Mini Mew's brother! Mini Mew's brother!" Mini Mew chirped happily.

"Tiny Mew!" the blue eyed robot chirped happily with a voice similar to Mini Mew's. Tiny Mew was his name.

"Tiny!" Dawn exclaimed. Tiny Mew flew up to Dawn, brushed his fuzzy body against her cheek and purred affectionately.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed. It had gotten along well with Tiny Mew in the past. Translation: Tiny Mew!

"Piplup, Piplup!" Tiny Mew repeated Piplup's name.

"Now that greetings and reunions are out of the way," Alex began, "Dawn, Summer, Misty, Lyra, and May, your weapons are different this time. They're the same weapons your corresponding original Mew-Mews have. For example, Dawn, you can forget about your Strawberry Sais. Your new weapon is the Strawberry Bell. We're working on upgrading it, but it took Elliot a long time to complete upgrading Zoey to the Rose Bell."

"So, instead of my Combat Staff…" Misty began.

"You'll have the same Combat Castanets as Bridget," Thomas finished.

"This is going to rock!" Kikki cheered.

"She's as happy-go-lucky as I remember!" Lyra smiled.


	9. An Unfortunate Event

**Well, here it is: the next chapter! And the Shadow War is getting heated now! It's only a matter of time.**

**Chapter 9: An Unfortunate Event**

_Later, at the base…_

Cynthia approached Alex, Thomas, and Edd, who were playing cards with Chris and Ben. She said to them, "I'm not infused with anything."

"What are you talking about?" Edd asked the Champion.

"I'm not infused with anything," Cynthia repeated.

"That can't be!" Edd exclaimed.

"Whoops," Thomas said, realizing he or one of the others had made a mistake. "I think we analyzed the DNA of an Island Fox twice."

"What?!" Edd exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Um…" Thomas and Alex hesitated.

"I have something to say," Nema said to them as she approached.

"Was it 'grandma's chicken salad'?" Thomas asked.

"No," Nema shook her head.

"Would it be 'grandma's chicken salad' if I made it sound dirty?" Thomas asked.

"No!"

"What is it you want to tell us?" Alex asked her.

"Well, I'm more of a researcher than a test subject, so I'd like to—" Nema started.

"Quit the Mew-Mews? Done," Thomas guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. Nine Mew-Mews seemed like a little much anyways. That excludes the original Mew-Mews."

_Meanwhile, with Lucas…_

_The sooner I wrap this up, the sooner I can get back to Dawn,_ Lucas thought to himself in motivation. He was in an abandoned alley where he thought he saw some Netherworld ninjas come through. He was snooping on them from behind a corner. What he didn't count on was getting jumped from behind. Three ninjas grabbed him and threw him against the brick walls of the alley.

"Look what S.I.P. dragged in," one of the ninjas sneered. Lucas growled at them. Then, there was some sort of mysterious explosion, and Lucas blacked out. For some inexplicable reason, his body glowed, and he was teleported away.

"Rats!" one of the ninjas snapped. The Netherworld had ninja rats as well, to combat the S.I.P. rodent division. One of the ninja rats saluted, and the ninja snapped, "Not you!"

_Back at the S.I.P. base…_

Lucas was teleported onto a table. Edd closed the Book of Prophecies. He had used it to reach out to Lucas, a fellow Seer of Truth, and pulled him out of the field of danger.

"Wow. He's so limp," Ben said after picking up one of Lucas' arms. It lifelessly fell like a rock.

"He's not dead," Edd announced. "But he is in a coma."

"If Dawn asks, Lucas got hit by a truck," Thomas suggested.

"No," Hannah disapproved.

"An airplane?"

"No!"

"If you know what I mean," Alex said randomly.

"GAH!" Hannah exclaimed. Thomas started laughing.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked as she, Simon, Alvin, and Brittany walked into the room.

"He got jumped," Thomas informed his female rodent magic student.

"Oh, no. The poor guy," Brittany gasped in shock.

"No one tells Dawn," Alex advised.

"Tell me what?" Dawn asked in the doorway. "What happened to Lucas?"

"He got run over by a stroller!" Thomas quickly exclaimed. Oh, the facepalming that went on there and then would be simply priceless if then was a time for comical jokes and humor and such.

"He was sent into a comatose state after a spying mission," Edd told Dawn the truth.

"He-he's in a coma?" Dawn stuttered. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She was not sure what she wanted to do, but she was not happy. "Lucas…"

"Dawn?" Alvin began. Dawn ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"She needs time, I think," Simon guessed.

"She reminds me of me when I was in this situation," Jeanette recalled. She had felt the same way when Simon was beaten into a coma by a long gone organization called the Vipers. Two agents that were considerably larger than her lunged at her, but Simon pushed her out of the way and took the hit. She cried just about every day from the time he was diagnosed with a coma to the time he woke up, and even after that, she cried. She cried with joy when he woke up. She cried with his arms around her lovingly. She remembered it clearly. Alvin and Theodore rejoiced when they saw him awake that day. The doctors estimated Simon to wake up a month after being sent into the coma, but he defied all logic and _willed _himself awake, just because Jeanette was unbearably stressed and needed him.

"Jeanette?" Simon's voice brought her back to reality. He gently gripped her paw in his and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Jeanette nodded and blinked away her tears. He pulled her into a hug as a tear escaped one of her amethyst eyes and trickled down her cheek.

"Aww!" Hannah let the sound of being awe-struck by affection escape her lips.

_With Dawn in her room…_

Dawn was laying facedown on her bed, holding back sobs and dulling them to silent cries. Her true love was now a dormant shell that may or may not wake up after the Shadow Master was defeated. _Will I even have the strength to defeat the Shadow Master?_

_You must, _a voice rang out in her head. It was the Sinnoh Champion and fellow Space-Time Warrior, Cynthia. _We cannot fail._

_Cynthia's right. After seeing what I saw, and learning what will happen, we _can't _and _won't _fail, _Thomas' voice chimed in.

_You guys…you're right! _Dawn thought back to them.


	10. Horus

**Here is the 10th chapter, and a _very _eventful one at that. One important faceoff, plus a mysterious character takes the scene! What will come of this? Find out here and now! **

**Chapter 10: Horus**

_A week later, outside of a stationary structure that looked somewhat like part of the Sky Fortress…_

_He's here, _Ben thought, _I can finally settle the score._

"This is probably a piece of the Sky Fortress from when it exploded. Then again, it could be a replica," Thomas hypothesized.

"Either way, it won't matter much," Summer claimed.

"Edward invited us here, so it must be trapped in some way," Hannah guessed. Normally, it was the four of them, along with Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette, but they brought Dawn along, feeling that she needed fresh air after locking herself in her room for a week. Misty, Iris, May, and Lyra also tagged along, as well as Gaby, Chris, and Alex.

"Okay, Mew-Mews, you girls know what to do," Thomas said to the Mew-Mews.

"Power Pendant!" Dawn started.

"Mewtamorphosis!" the girls shouted in unison.

When Dawn transformed, she was wearing a pink tutu and red knee-high boots. Her sapphire eyes turned hot pink. She had fuzzy black cat ears and a long black tail. This tail had a red bow tied to it. She wore red gloves.

Summer transformed. She was wearing a short blue dress, ankle-high boots, bright blue gloves, and had navy blue wings sticking out of her back. Her brown eyes turned to a bold blue.

Misty came next. She was wearing a leotard-type thing with fins on the back that looked like coat tails, all green. She had green knee-high boots and white, ribbon-like antennae. Her green eyes were still green, but a lighter shade.

Lyra was wearing a yellow leotard and legwarmers, orange slippers, and furry, brown, furry, fingerless gloves. She had a long, brown, prehensile monkey tail and little brown monkey ears. Her eyes remained brown, but with a hint of gold in them.

May had brown wolf ears, a bushy wolf tail, violet knee-high boots, a small skirt and separate top that matched the boots, and her blue eyes turned purple.

Hannah had white feline ears and a long, furry snow leopard tail. She wore a white skirt and top. She had furry white gloves and knee-high boots. Her brown eyes turned light gray.

Iris was wearing a slick, short, orange dress and matching headband. She had a long, sleek tail and orange knee-high boots. Her brown eyes turned bright orange.

Gaby had white feline ears and a long, striped tiger tail. She wore a chartreuse dress that went down to her knees, and she was wearing chartreuse slippers. Her dark eyes turned a brighter green than Misty's.

"Whoa. This feels weird, but I like it," Gaby claimed.

"Still no change in hair color. I have to make a note of that," Thomas muttered.

"Hot!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany smacked him upside the head. He complained, "Ow!"

They all ran inside the chunk of Sky Fortress and split into groups. Ben, Thomas, Mew Hannah, and Mew Summer (as well as their Pokémon and chipmunk friends) made it to the top, where they found the notorious Dr. Edward.

"Pichu, Chu!" Pichu exclaimed. Translation: There he is!

"Edward, today, we finish this!" Ben exclaimed. He, Pichu, and Alvin were in the room where Edward was, and the others stood in the doorway.

"Agreed, but…no distractions," Edward agreed, gradually sounding creepier. He snapped his fingers, and everyone who was not in the room was shut out by a stone door.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Ben growled. They each took out their swords.

Edward flicked his wrist and shot a bolt of dark energy at Alvin.

"GYAAH!" Alvin screamed as he got hit. He was knocked out, rendered unconscious.

"Alvin!" Ben gasped. He turned to his nemesis. "You'll pay for that!"

Pichu ran to the red clad Chipmunk, making sure he was alright, or alive at the very least. Ben and Edward started swinging their swords and slashing at each other.

_From behind the door…_

"GYAAH!" a high-pitched scream came from the other side of the door.

"Alvie!" Brittany cried out. Her boyfriend was being hurt. Then, they all heard the sound of metallic clanging and scraping and grunts of exertion. "Alvin's hurt! We have to get in there!"

"And we will," Thomas assured.

A tiny bow-and-arrow-like object appeared in Summer's gloved hands. She drew the bow, and the object got bigger. She released a pink, arrow-shaped energy from the bow and shouted, "Heart Arrow!" The energy hit the door, but did not even leave a scratch.

"It didn't do anything!" Hannah gasped in shock.

_Meanwhile…_

Dawn had gotten herself separated from the other Mew-Mews. She was wandering around, lost, when she found some paintings hanging on the wall. There was a similar set of paintings, she had heard from her Ranger friends, in the Oblivia Ruins. They told the history of the Sky Fortress, but the paintings were charred around the edges. It was amazing that they had sustained so little damage from the explosion. The cat Mew-Mew looked around, gawking at the paintings. Just then, the ceiling crumbled a bit. Dawn gasped, and then the crumbling stopped. Before she could sigh in relief, the whole ceiling came down. However, something pushed her out of the way. Some_one_ pushed her out of the way. She realized her eyes were closed, opened then, and was staring at a bird mask rather than a face.

"Are you okay?" the masked man asked. He was wearing a black trench coat. His avian mask obscured his nose and everything above it. Dawn nodded, so the bird man continued. "I am Horus."

"Thank you for saving me," Dawn bowed and thanked.

"You don't have to thank me. Saving your life is the purpose of mine," Horus said, causing the cat girl to blush.

"Who…who are you? I feel like I know you from somewhere," Dawn could not help but ask. Something about Horus seemed familiar, as if she had known him all her life.

"It doesn't matter," Horus told her. "What matters is that you are safe and you can save the Multi-Verse. You love and are loved in return, Dawn. You have the potential to be the most powerful Mew-Mew, even more so than Zoey, the first cat Mew-Mew, because you understand the power of love, the greatest of all emotions. It's there in your heart."

"In…my heart?" Dawn repeated. Horus, before leaving, scratched Dawn behind one of her feline ears, causing her to let out a series of affectionate purrs. He smiled, and disappeared into the shadows of the walls. After watching him go, she smiled. So many questions popped into her mind, but she felt so comfortable when he was scratching her ear that she forgot _at least_ a quarter of her questions. She thought, _Why did he seem so familiar?_

"Dawn!" she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see May and Lyra run up to her.

"Hey, guys," Dawn greeted.

"What happened? We got separated somehow," May asked.

_Back with Edward and Ben…_

Alvin was still unconscious. Pichu stood by him and watched Ben fight Edward. They both had enough in them for one final blow. They charged at each other, swords held high. Time seemed to slow down as they brought their swords down on each other. They crossed each other. Ben fell to the ground, his breathing labored. Edward started cackling madly, but suddenly stopped mid-laugh. The old man dropped lifelessly to the ground. This seemed to cause the door to open. Summer and Brittany rushed in. Brittany went straight to Alvin. She said, "Alvie? Can you hear me? Alvie? Alvin, please wake up! Alvin!"

"Ben?" Summer said her friend's name.

"Ben, can you hear us?" Thomas asked.

"Y-yes…I can hear you," Ben panted with exhaustion.

Hannah looked over at Edward and asked, "And he's…?"

"Dead. He's dead," Ben assured. Summer and Thomas helped him to his feet. "Thanks."

"B-Brittany? Simon? Jeanette?" Alvin asked groggily as he woke up. He felt dizzy.

"Alvin!" Brittany squealed with delight and embraced him tightly. She and Simon helped him up. Jeanette spotted them, ready to catch Alvin if Simon and Brittany were to drop him, which was very unlikely.

"How do you feel, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Dizzy," Alvin answered.

"Don't worry, Alvin. We're getting you out of here," Jeanette smiled and told him happily.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume cheered. Translation: Hooray!


	11. Exploding Kitchen

**This is a very silly chapter, but I can assure it has significance. It introduces more and more characters.**

**Ben: Now I know not to put dynamite in the microwave.**

**Jeanette: We've taken up enough time with the author's note.**

**Simon: I agree with my sweet angel. **

**Jeanette: Aww! Thanks, Simon!**

**Chapter 11: Exploding Kitchen**

_The following day, in the kitchen of the base…_

Cilan and Brock were cooking in the kitchen. They were cooking soups, stews, roasts, vegetables, noodles, and several other things for the sheer fun of it. They even had a deep fryer going. Ash walked in with a pile of laundry in his arms. He dumped the laundry in the deep fryer. Cilan asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if you really _can _fry anything," Ash answered. With a pair of tongs, he pulled out a shirt from the deep fryer. "Mm…it needs more time."

"So, you're deep frying laundry?" Brock asked.

"Yep," Ash nodded.

"We were going to make French fries in that," Brock told his friend.

Ash didn't respond this time. He used the tongs to pull out a pair of underpants. "Whose are these?"

"Out!" Cilan and Brock kicked Ash and the partially fried laundry out of the kitchen.

"We're going to have to destroy that deep fryer," Cilan shook his head and said. "What a sour ending."

"Yeah, it's sad," Brock agreed.

Eleanor walked in with five other chipmunks, a white chinchilla, a brown chinchilla, Meloetta, and even Keldeo. She greeted, "Hi, guys! I'm a tour guide!"

"That is wonderful, Eleanor!" Cilan smiled at Eleanor's enthusiasm.

"The chipmunk with the blue eyes is Aaron. This male chipmunk with the glasses is Sam. The girl chipmunk with the ruby red eyes is Brianna. The girl chipmunk with the gold eyes and glasses is Janice. And this cutie here is Terry, the sharer of my first kiss," Eleanor introduced the five other chipmunks. "They sheltered me when I ran away from home."

"It is very nice to meet you all. I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan introduced himself.

"My name is Brock, and I'm in my way to being a Pokémon Doctor," Brock introduced himself. "And who else is in your tour group?"

"The white chinchilla with the periwinkle glasses is Carrie. And the brown chinchilla is Chad, her boyfriend," Eleanor introduced them.

"And I'm already familiar with Meloetta and Keldeo," Cilan smiled.

"Hi, Cilan,"Keldeo greeted via telepathy. Telepathy worked on many different levels. Some Pokémon, like Keldeo, used it for talking out loud. Some wizards and other Pokémon used it for more private means of communication. Keldeo was in its Resolute form and radiated with nobility as a Sword of Justice.

"Meloetta!" Meloetta greeted. Translation: Hello!

"Um, where are we going next, Eleanor?" Carrie asked shyly.

"That's a very good question," Eleanor giggled, "but I think we should go to the workshop next!"

"You're full of so many good ideas," Terry admired. "And you're always so helpful."

"I remember when I got sick. She and Sam stayed by my side day and night," Janice recalled.

"What smells like socks in here?" Chad asked.

"Ash tried to deep-fry the laundry," Brock bitterly explained.

"That sounds disgusting," Brianna commented. "Very disgusting."

"Hey, there's my sister!" Brittany exclaimed and gave Eleanor a hug.

"Uh, hi, Brittany," Eleanor greeted.

The tour group left the kitchen, leaving Brock and Cilan to get back to work. Alvin came in, grabbed a bag of cheese balls, and left without a word. Iris then came in, kissed Cilan on the cheek, picked up a jar of herbs, and asked, "Could I please borrow this?"

"Go ahead," Brock welcomed her to use it.

"Thank you," Iris bowed and thanked. Axew waved at them as Iris left.

"With all of these distractions, we'll never get anything done," Cilan griped. He started cutting vegetables as Brock seasoned a roast. Then, the Striaton Gym Leader checked the soup as the Pewter Gym Leader prepared a sauce for the noodles.

"How did _I_ get stuck having to watch your every move?" Cheyenne griped as she and Mark walked in. "Does anyone of authority know you destroyed my heart and made me a laughingstock?"

"I said I was sorry, and you said you forgave me," Mark argued.

"That doesn't mean I can't be spiteful," Cheyenne snapped. "You _did _ruin my prom, you shattered my heart, made me cry, made Simon cry, peeved off everyone on the _Eagle Tribune_, were in on the painting of the word 'freak' on my locker, knocked up my sister, shot my sister, and—oh yeah, became a complete criminal! You're wild and fun imagination is not going to win you a second chance. You're not a wildcard, Mark."

"Cheyenne, can we please just get what we came for?" Mark begged. He scourged through drew after drawer, and with no luck. "Where the (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc) are the cheese balls?!"

"Alvin just left with them," Brock informed him.

Mark growled, "Dang it!" Cheyenne clapped slowly with a smirk on her face. They left.

"What is wrong with these people?!" Brock demanded.

Ben and Eddy walked in. Eddy said, "I'm going to make one of my homemade omelets." Ben put a mysterious object in the microwave.

_30 seconds later, in the room next to the kitchen…_

There were two tables out. The original and new Mew-Mews were playing a poker game at each table. Renee was winning at one of the tables. At another, Gaby was winning, but if she got an unlucky hand, Summer would overtake her. Then, there was a loud explosion. Corina asked, "What was that?"

"It sounded like some kind of explosion," Dawn guessed.

"Piplup," Piplup agreed. Translation: Yeah.

The Mew-Mews went into the kitchen to find it totally destroyed. Soot and ash and results of smoke and fire damage were everywhere. Cilan's eye was twitching as Brock glared at Ben and Eddy. A chase started. Eddy and Ben ran for their lives around the island in the middle of the kitchen as Brock and Cilan chased after them. The chasers were shouting, "YOU BLEW UP THE KITCHEN!"

"This does not surprise me," Thomas muttered as he passed by, "especially after Ash asked me if I wanted a fried shirt. It wasn't that bad. Maybe if we fry a chocolate bar…"

"Fry a chocolate bar? Are you out of your mind?" Edd asked as he walked with him.

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah. Excellent point. So, should we tell the others about the deadline to the final battle?"

"They know. They know in their hearts that it's coming up."

Dawn gasped when she heard Thomas say 'they know in their hearts'. Horus had told her that she knew the power of love in her heart. Could Thomas…have been Horus? No. No, that was not possible. Thomas was with Ben, Hannah, and Summer, looking for Edward. Horus could not have been him. But if not Thomas, than who? Edd maybe? No, if it was Edd, Horus would have been wearing a hat. Who was Horus? That question had been bugging Dawn since she met him. Who was he? When did he start watching over her? Was he her guardian falcon now?

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Zoey asked, bringing Dawn out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Dawn giggled nervously. Then, she remembered Zoey had a similar encounter with someone known as the Blue Knight. "Actually, Zoey, could I please talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Well, yesterday, while we were in that part of the Sky Fortress, an entire ceiling almost fell on me, when out of nowhere, some guy in a bird mask who calls himself Horus appears and pushes me out of the room. Then, he gets a few purrs out of me by scratching me behind my cat ears. Wow, talking about stuff really does help. It does much more than crying and writing in my diary or strumming my guitar until I fall asleep."

"Glad I could help," Zoey chuckled and twirled one of her pigtails.

There was another explosion, and Brock shouted, "OH, COME ON!"


	12. The Final Battle

**Here is the twelfth chapter, and quite a long and _VERY_ important one at that. I was going to wait until December 21 to upload this, but I finished the chapter, so why wait? I hope you all enjoy. A lot of important things happen here. Enjoy it! **

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

_At the base…_

Edd was standing at the podium before all the agents of their base. He spoke into a microphone, confident in spite of the circumstances. He spoke, "As some of you are already aware, the final battle is coming. When the Mayans predicted an incredible change on December 21, 2012, they were not very far off. Several celestial events are scheduled to occur. The Shadow Master plans to use these events as a gate to unleash darkness all over the Multi-Verse."

Thomas came on, saying, "You all know how I go on about preventing a world of infinite darkness? Well, this is what I meant. We have to act, and we have to act now of all times. December 21st is just around the corner. We have to be ready. We _will _be ready. Failure is simply _not_ an option." After some murmuring, he said, "I know this is quite a bombshell to drop on you all. It's a shock for me, too. But we can and will fight this. We can and will see this through. To the last agent, to the last heartbeat, to the last bullet, sword, or spell, to the very last dying breath, we will fight and we _will _win!"

"YEAH!" cheering agents chorused.

"What we need, however, is a plan to get the Space-Time Warriors into the Shadow Master's fortress," Edd informed them all. "Any ideas?"

"Why not sneak them behind enemy lines underground?" Lyra suggested.

"No, they should fly in!" Eddy contradicted.

"The sky will be blocked by those ninja creeps!" Cheyenne pointed out.

"I have an idea," Thomas said into the microphone, shushing everyone. He looked over at Ash and said, "You're driving!"

"WHAT?!" everyone else gasped.

"Are you _trying _to get us killed?" Dawn demanded.

"No. At least, not _before_ we prevent the apocalypse," Thomas chuckled.

"Moving on…you're letting Ash drive?! Why?!" Edd asked frantically.

"Simple. We need a crazy driver to plow through their massive ninja army. Ash is that driver."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu groaned; knowing things would get worse before you could even pretend they were getting better. Translation: Oh, boy…

_In the Netherworld…_

The armies stood face-to-face. S.I.P. versus the Netherworld. Agent versus ninja. Light versus darkness. The ultimate clash was about to begin. The two versions of the TSC sat there in wait. Ash was in the driver's seat of the TSC van of the 70's (must have been one heck of a decade for _this _vehicle). Thomas was in the passenger seat. Hannah and Dawn, in their Mew-Mew forms, were sitting in the back. That was just naming the Warriors. Simon and Jeanette sat on Thomas' lap. Summer (in her Mew-Mew form), Ben, Alvin, and Brittany all sat in the back as well. As was Gaby (in her Mew-Mew form), who held Carrie in her palms. The other version of the TSC was a _horribly_ painted sedan. Cynthia was in the driver's seat. Brock sat next to her in the passenger's seat. Gary sat in the back middle seat. Alex and Barry sat on either side of him.

"You guys better know what you're doing," Barry said to Alex.

"Relax. If something goes wrong, I have the right to sell your body for medical experiments," Alex assured. "No worries."

"Um…" Barry was unsure as to how to respond.

"Oh, boy…" Gary groaned. "Why was I put in the back?"

"You can sit up front when we save the world," Cynthia promised. She, as reckless drivers called it, floored it and the sedan TSC zoomed forward. However, Ash veered the giant van TSC in front of the sedan, just as planned. In the van, Thomas hit a button on the dashboard and a snowplow-like object built itself on the front of the van TSC. Ash ran over ninja after ninja.

"Shouldn't we sit in the back, where it's safe?" Simon asked Thomas.

Ash answered, rather than the bespectacled fifteen-year-old. He said, "You think there's a safe place in a war zone?"

"Let me rephrase that. Can we please go where it is _safer_?" Simon rephrased.

Before Thomas could answer the chipmunk's question, Ash made a sharp left turn, and a sharper right turn. He was having a little too much fun running over the demonic ninja enemies. Dawn snapped, "Are you crazy?!"

"Only when I'm behind the wheel!" Ash answered confidently.

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" Alvin whooped.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Summer asked.

"He's Alvin," Simon replied with a sigh.

"The one and only!" Alvin exclaimed proudly.

"I'm pretty sure there are others with the name of 'Alvin', Alvin," Gaby pointed out.

"Well, _that_ bummed my joy," the red clad Chipmunk groaned.

"Wow. I had known this day would come, but the fact that the final battle is upon us now…I'm floored by it," Thomas randomly, yet thoughtfully, said.

"Yeah. About five, maybe five and a half years ago, we became Space-Time Warriors. Gosh," Ash agreed. He remembered that night on Lake Valor when Azelf revealed itself to him. "We've been fighting so hard all this time. This is it."

"We'll come out on top. We have to," Thomas reminded everyone, including himself, with great determination.

"So, this plan is going to get you, Thomas, Dawn, Hannah, Cynthia, Brock, and Gary to the fortress to do what you have to do?" Summer asked Ash.

"Yep," Ash nodded.

"When we get there, we'll cover you guys as you make your way to the Shadow Master," Ben promised. He smiled and jokingly said, "Kick his pale little behind and record it for us."

"Whoa! The road is bumpy today!" Ash exclaimed as he ran over his enemies.

"This is one your weirdest plans," Hannah said to Thomas. "I like it."

"Thanks. I've got plenty more in the vault," Thomas smiled.

"Is that it?" Carrie asked and pointed out past the windshield. She whimpered as she gazed at and pointed to a dome looking, skull looking palace with a towering stone column sticking out the top. On top of the column was some sort of giant disk.

"Aw. How sweet. He made an arena for the occasion," Thomas said sarcastically. It was a long way to the top. One could get dizzy just by looking up at it. If an ordinary person fell over the edge, they'd probably die before they hit the ground. An ordinary person, that is. The Shadow Master was no person. He was the king of shadows and shadow demons. He was the emperor of the dark element. He would not be nearly that easy to take down.

Just then, one of the ninjas rushed at them from the side with a wooden board. The board broke the passenger side window. Jeanette screamed and Simon held her protectively. Ash swerved left and ditched the assaulter. Thomas then said, "I was nearly killed with a two-by-four."

"Two-by-four in feet?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, Alvin. I don't think a two-by-four inch board is enough to smash a window when used like a spear," Simon pointed out, still holding a whimpering Jeanette.

"I'M GONNA RAM IT!" Ash screamed as he floored the gas pedal and crashed into the skull-shaped fortress.

"Oh, well done," Gaby said sarcastically and clapped with an equal amount of sarcasm.

Cynthia parked the sedan TSC outside and rushed in, with Brock and Gary in hot pursuit. Alex and Barry were going to cover for them. Carrie asked from Gaby's shoulder, "So, what now?"

"Now the Warriors climb that pillar and begin to fight the Shadow Master," Cynthia answered. The Warrior of Arceus walked all the way through an archway and began to climb the pillar. Then, Ash followed her. Then, Gary. Then, Brock. Then, Dawn. Thomas and Hannah went next. Simon and Jeanette began to follow them when a force field rose in the archway. Jeanette walked into it and tumbled backwards into Simon's arms. Both looked sad that they could not follow their mentors and trusted friends.

"Don't worry, Jen and Si. We'll be back before you know it," Hannah assured.

"And we'll kick plenty of butt on your behalf," Thomas added, making the bespectacled chipmunks smile.

"We'll take good care of them. Just win and come back to us alive," Ben promised.

"Deal," Thomas and Hannah nodded. They followed the other Warriors up the stairs that wrapped around the towering column.

The whole way up, Dawn was thinking about two people. Lucas and Horus. Poor Lucas was in a tragic coma and no one had any idea when or if he would wake up. And then there was Horus, her mysterious guardian falcon. Who was he? She felt like she had already known him and deeply connected with him, but she had only seen him once, and quite briefly. Who in the Multi-Verse was he? Why did he save her?

"Dawn, I can feel you losing your focus," Brock informed her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just…thinking."

"What about?" Ash asked her from up ahead.

"Lucas," Dawn mewled.

"And someone else, right?" Brock guessed. That was the Warrior of Uxie for you. Thoughts and intellect and minds were his specialty. Dawn nodded, but said nothing else. Brock left her alone (verbally anyways), deciding that she would have plenty of time to clear her head before the final battle because the arena disk was so far up. Piplup looked nervously at its Trainer. It wondered what was going on inside her head.

"Piplup?" Piplup chirped. Translation: Dawn?

"I'm fine, Piplup. Really, I am. No need to worry," Dawn assured and winked with her hot pink eyes (remember, her eyes are pink because she is in her Mew-Mew form). With the upcoming fight, she had to make sure that what she just said was indeed the truth. She simply had to.

"I just felt a spike in her willfulness. That's the spirit, Dawn!" Ash approved.

"Everything that has happened to us, specifically within the past five years or so, it has all led up to this final fight. We've discovered that _we_, of the billions of humans that the seven legendary Pokémon of creation could choose from, were selected to be their Warriors. We have to live up to their expectations," Gary pointed out with fierce determination.

"I wasn't nearly killed with a two-by-four for nothing. We will win," Thomas claimed. He felt ready. This was going to be the most epic battle ever. That applied to all seven Warriors.

"We'll battle with all our heart and soul. We were chosen for a reason. Now, we finish what was started long ago," Cynthia spoke confidently and as wisely as ever. Arceus chose well when it chose her. The Alpha Pokémon wanted a Champion, and the Alpha Pokémon got a Champion. When they finally got to the top, the one draped with a shredded black cloak stood before them. The Shadow Master had been waiting for them.

"Today is the day of my ultimate victory. But one thing stands in my way. That one thing is you seven. Like it or not, the Space-Time Warriors are the heart of your little rebellion. They believe in you, and I will crush that puny faith along with every bone in your useless bodies. Come!" the Shadow Master declared battle. All seven Warriors could see his glowing red eyes. There was a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

"Alright. You asked for it," Gary cast a spell, summoning a fireball. He launched it at the Shadow Master, who deflected it. Gary growled.

"Blizzard Shurikens!" Hannah summoned her Mew weapons. From the shurikens, she blasted icy cold rays of light at the Shadow Master, who only deflected them again. Soon, the Shadow Master began launching spells at the Warriors, and vice versa. The fight on top of the disk raged on. Attack after attack, spell after spell, and the outcome remained unpredictable.

Dawn was looking exhausted. She grasped her Strawberry Bell like her life depended on it. Thus far, the Shadow Master had taken three Strawberry Bell attacks and was still standing, almost unfazed by her intense efforts. He chuckled, "What's wrong, little kitten? Giving up? After you worked so hard to get where you are now? Lucas would be ashamed."

"What did you say?!" Dawn roared. She remembered what Horus said about her, in her heart, understanding the power of love. Her body suddenly glowed bright blue. A light burst from beneath the fortress, as a crystal blue sphere rose up.

"Blue Aqua…" Thomas looked at the crystal blue orb as it rose. He turned to Dawn and Hannah, shouting, "Grab it!" Both Mew-Mews jumped over the edge of the disk. The Shadow Master teleported behind Hannah, grabbed her leopard tail, and hurled her at the bottom of the disk. Thomas teleported, levitated under the disk, and caught his friend. "I got you!"

"Thanks," Hannah thanked him.

_Down below, where the rest of the war was…_

"Zoey, there's only one thing to day. You have to get the Strawberry Scepter to Dawn," Elliot instructed and handed the original cat Mew-Mew the pink scepter.

"Um…right!" Zoey nodded and rushed towards the skull-like dome.

"I'll cover you!" Bridget offered and ran after her, ready to defend her against enemy attacks.

"I'll escort her, too!" Renee promised and dashed after them. She and Bridget knocked away a number of ninjas and cleared a path for Zoey, who leapt up and entered through a low window.

"I hope she gets it to her in time," Elliot said to himself.

_In the fortress…_

The droplet of energy descended and Dawn was being forced back by its radiant might. She was on the floor, struggling towards the Blue Aqua. She grunted, "Almost there! Just a little farther…c'mon, Dawn, you can do it! It's just like cross country practice…almost got it!"

"Dawn!" a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up and over to an ascended archway and saw Zoey Hanson in her Mew-Mew form. "Catch!" she threw a pink scepter to her.

"A scepter?" Dawn asked softly as she caught the Strawberry Scepter.

Horus' voice spoke out in her mind. _"What matters is that you are safe and you can save the Multi-Verse. You love and are loved in return, Dawn. You have the potential to be the most powerful Mew-Mew, even more so than Zoey, the first cat Mew-Mew, because you understand the power of love, the greatest of all emotions. It's there in your heart."_

"I get it now. My love makes me strong," Dawn realized. She thought of all the good times that she and Lucas shared. Their first date on Lake Verity, their first kiss, also on Lake Verity, when they sat together in the moonlight of a beautiful field, whenever he caught her as she was about to fall. "If the Shadow Master wins…no! You won't win, Shadow Master! I won't let you! Never!" The Blue Aqua entered the Strawberry Scepter as if it had been longing to for an ample amount of time. Dawn jumped in the air, and flew up the rest of the way, past the Shadow Master, past her friends on the disk, past the Ranger Bird 1 piloted by Chris.

"We need to lend her our strength!" Cynthia said to her comrades. She released a burst of energy, and the other Warriors did the same thing. Their energies floated around Dawn.

"Strawberry Scepter, Blue Aqua Drops!" Dawn hollered and several drops of energy composed of the Blue Aqua flew everywhere.

"NOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" the Shadow Master cried. The Blue Aqua Drops were destroying him. As he finally dissolved, he screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "She did it!"

"_We_ did it," Dawn corrected him, but she spoke so softly and was so high up in the air that he would not hear her. She lost consciousness and started to fall. No one reacted quick enough to catch her…yet.

The pillar supporting the disk started to crumble, and so did the fortress.

"We have to leave! Now!" Cynthia instructed.

_Back down below…_

Ben, Summer, Gaby, Alex, Barry, Zoey, and the rodents made it out of the dome just in time. The six Warriors descended to their friends. Ash held both Pikachu and Piplup. Upon seeing Thomas and Hannah, Simon and Jeanette rushed to them and climbed onto their shoulders. Cynthia said three words that created a chorus of cheers. "We…have won."

"Piplup?" Piplup looked around, desperate to find its Trainer. Translation: Dawn?

"Where's Dawn?" Barry asked.

"Oh, no…" Zoey looked back at the rubble, hoping Dawn was alright. Just then, as the dust settled, Dawn was unconscious, in someone's arms. That someone was Horus, whose mask was broken. It hung slightly crooked on his face. When he and the dormant Dawn were in full view, his mask fell off, revealing that Horus was really…Lucas, Dawn's boyfriend.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked, shocked by the revealed identity of Horus.

"So…Horus was really…Lucas?!" Barry asked, utterly confused.

"Wow. I'm shocked," Gaby said.

"I thought Lucas was in a coma," Carrie pointed out.

"It's a long story. Don't worry. Dawn will live. She just needs some recuperation time. Let's head home, everyone," Lucas suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

_On an airplane…_

Upon returning to Earth, S.I.P. agents were scattered all over. Some had to purchase airfare to get back to their base. In one row, Simon and Jeanette, being chipmunks, shared a seat, the seat closest to the window. Thomas sat in the middle, and Hannah was in the aisle seat. In the row adjacent to them, Alvin and Brittany shared a window seat, Ben sat in the middle, and Summer took the aisle seat. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat behind Thomas, Hannah, Simon, and Jeanette. Lyra, Khoury, and Ethan sat behind Ben, Summer, Alvin, and Brittany. S.I.P. agents dotted the cabin of the plane, but in their ordinary forms, they seemed to blend in. Even the rodents of S.I.P. blended in.

"How about, when we get back, we have a 'Yay! We prevented the apocalypse!' party?" Summer suggested to her friends.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed.

"Let's do it!" Hannah urged.

"I'm in!" Thomas added.

"Yay!" Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette all squeaked.

**I greatly anticipate writing the next chapter. Writing this one was great! It is perhaps the longest one I have ever wrote.**


	13. The Party

**So, here it is. Chapter 13. Is this the end of the story? Yes. Is this the end completely? Probably not. Yes, the Shadow War is over, but crime never rests. Therefore, neither can S.I.P., but let us let our heroes take some time to relax and recuperate. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: The Party**

_On the plane at night, where we last left our heroes (well, not geographically)…_

Thomas was looking down at Simon and Jeanette, who were asleep in each other's arms with a blanket provided by the airline draped over their bodies from their chests downward. They looked so content, so peaceful, so comfortable, and oh so adorable. He looked over at Hannah, who was also asleep. Beyond her, in the row adjacent to them, Alvin and Brittany were sleeping the same way Simon and Jeanette were. Summer was sleeping. Ben, however, was just as wide awake as Thomas was. So were Ben's Ukulele Pichu and Thomas' Vileplume. They both were horrible sleepers. Plus, they were so excited that it was near impossible to get tired. They had saved the world and were going to throw a party over it.

A few rows behind them, Edd was also awake. Even for him, it was both hard and relieving to take in the fact that the war that they had been fighting for over half a decade, the conflict that had become a major part of their daily lives, was over. Did this really mean that there would be no more spontaneous ninja attacks, kidnappings, and heart throbbing conflicts anymore? Well, destiny was holding all the cards, so only time would tell. Eddy and Ed were on either side of him, and they both were sound asleep as Cheyenne and Fred slept on his lap. Ed, in his sleep, placed an arm on Edd's head, forcing the capped teenager to get a whiff of his underarm. Edd pinched his nose shut and moved Ed's arm.

In another row, Gaby was wide awake, sitting next to Alex. Carrie the snow white chinchilla (who was oh so fond of the color periwinkle) slept on her lap. Before, she was sleeping in a seat, but she could not get comfortable. So, she and her boyfriend, Chad, had relocated onto Gaby's lap. Gaby was listening to an Arcade Fire song and thinking about how she had made so many friends in such a short time (about four months to that date). She had witnessed a near apocalypse and its prevention. One of her new best friends was a shy, talking, bespectacled chinchilla named Carrie. And she 'created' a taste in music for Alex, claiming he had none until they met. She was infused with a tiger, while she ironically was not a cat person. All in all, it was probably the most exciting time of her life.

Ash stared out the window, wondering what would come next. Everyone, asleep or awake, wondered that. So much had happened within the past few years of their lives. What was to come?

_At the base, hours later, during the day…_

"Okay, now let's get planning," Summer suggested to her friends. "We want this to be a festive and carefree party because everyone needs time to relax and a moment to just have fun."

"Music, dancing, maybe a live performance…" Ben thought aloud and winked at Alvin.

"I think we can do something like that," Alvin smiled.

"Now hold on!" Misty cut in. "You little chipmunks sing all the time! At least give someone else a number."

"Five!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany facepalmed.

"You want to sing?" Hannah asked and received a nod.

"Well, I was just making a point, but…"

"If you want to, you can."

_Elsewhere in the base, with Dawn and Lucas…_

Dawn was lying on a bed in the infirmary, and Lucas sat at the foot of the bed. Dawn asked, "How did you become Horus?"

"Well, somehow, I awoke from my coma and sensed you were in danger. And then it just…happened," Lucas explained. "I guess it came from my deep desire to…to protect you."

"Aww! You're sweet!" Dawn smiled. Her body mildly ached. However, she could not help but smile. "Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome, Dawn," Lucas smiled.

"You know…it was you that gave me the strength to keep fighting."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Wow. I suddenly feel important," Lucas laughed, which caused Dawn to laugh. When they stopped laughing, he said, "You know you mean a lot to me."

"I know. Thanks. It makes me feel so…special inside."

Without another word, they kissed; glad to finally be together again. They didn't have to have increased worries about losing each other anymore. They no longer needed to worry about preserving their own lives just to keep the other from mourning. They could cheer for each other without worry. Piplup walked in with a tray. On that tray was a sandwich for Dawn. Upon seeing the couple, Piplup almost dropped the tray, but caught it and held it up proudly.

Dawn felt that her cat ears and tail had emerged and shrieked with embarrassment. Lucas said, "It's alright, Dawn. I actually think that it makes you look really cute."

"Do you really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I do."

_Meanwhile, back with the party planners…_

"What are everyday-balloons?!" Summer demanded.

"Well, they're typical everyday balloons that people carry around everyday," Thomas explained. "I thought it spoke for itself."

"No one carries balloons around everyday!" she snapped at him. "Can't you be serious?!"

"It varies."

"I installed a garbage disposal in the showers," Ben reported.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"So we can make meals in the shower," Ben explained. "It was a heck of a time putting it in. Now, who wants to make a salad with me?"

"Ben, that's creepy," Hannah said to him.

"And possibly illegal," Thomas added.

"I'm only making food in the shower!" Ben protested.

"I meant inviting people to come with you."

"Oh."

"I'll go!" Alvin volunteered. Brittany facepalmed again.

When Ben and Alvin left the room, everyone else got back to planning. Simon held Jeanette close to him, comforted by her warm and loving presence. Eddy came tearing in, saying, "I woke up in a sack!"

"Elaborate," Summer requested.

"I fell asleep on a couch, and the next thing I know, I'm in a sack in some river!" Eddy explained. "It was good thing I had my Gyarados."

"Even after the war, our lives are still weird," Brittany commented.

"It's not fun any other way," Hannah said to the Chipette.

_Meanwhile…_

Nema was in the base's lab with Theodore and Eleanor. She said, "I know you guys are probably kind of jealous because your siblings have their own Pokémon and you don't. So, I took the liberty to catch some for you. Unfortunately, my efforts were…fruitless."

"Oh, that's okay!" Theodore smiled and squeaked.

"We know you tried!" Eleanor added.

Then, they heard the sound of water, like a shower. Then, they heard some shredding noise. Nema guessed, "It must be the garbage disposal."

"Garbage disposal?" Theodore echoed.

"Yeah. Ben asked me to help him install a garbage disposal in all of the showers," Nema explained. "It was actually kind of fun. I got to install something. Giving the elbow grease felt pretty good."

_Later…_

Ben and Alvin approached their friends and Ben was holding a rose-looking object. Alvin's fur was wet, as well as Ben's hair. Alvin squeaked, "We made a radish rose!"

"In the shower?" Summer asked. Brittany facepalmed yet again. Alvin tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away, disgusted that he was making food as he was in the shower.

"Let's burn everything they made and pretend this never happened," Thomas suggested. No one objected to this.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume agreed. Translation: Do it!

"What is wrong with you people?" Chris asked as he walked by.

"You think he'd know the answer by now," Thomas shook his head.

Simon looked around, hoping he'd see something that would give him an idea as to how to change the subject. But as soon as he laid eyes on Jeanette, he stopped thinking and could not help but smile. She saw his smile and she smiled back. Simon took her paw in his. They silently agreed that they loved each other very much. It was a very cute, heartwarming moment when no hatred could ever penetrate their bubble of love and nothing could tear them apart.

_At the party, a few days later…_

Misty, who was a big Victoria Justice fan, had just finished her debut with 'Make It in America'. Ash had been her guitarist and Brock had been her pianist. Pikachu, of all beings, had played bass, and for the drums, they had put on Sudowoodo. Some people were telling them what a good job they had done. Dawn and Lucas hid away from the crowd in a storage closet and made out. Everyone was laughing and having fun, basking in the warm glow of their victory. The exulted, feeling free and pleased they could take some time to relax. Saving the world was not as easy as it sounded, so try saving the Multi-Verse.

Just outside of the briefing room, where the party was held, Lance, the Kanto/Johto League Champion, was speaking with Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. In a red velvet box, Lance had a special ring.

_Flashback…_

_Lance was showing a ring to Cynthia. It was a gold ring shaped like a dragon's head and neck. At the top of the head was a Dragon Gem. He said to her, "It was my grandmother's ring. It was at the Dragon Shrine in the Dragon's Den where he proposed to her. Some called it the most blessed wedding engagement in Blackthorn City history."_

"_Really?" Cynthia asked. "She left it to you?"_

"_Yes. I might do something along the lines of what my grandfather did."_

"_Well, maybe I'll be wearing it one day," Cynthia giggled and said jokingly. _

_End of flashback…_

"Cynthia," Lance was saying, "remember when I showed you my grandmother's ring?"

"Yeah," Cynthia nodded.

"Well," Lance got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the ring, "there is something I need to ask. Sure, we are both Champions, but you being a Space-Time Warrior, and of Arceus no less, is pretty incredible. Surely, I am out of your league, but I'll ask anyways. Will you marry me?"

Cynthia smiled, overjoyed. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

"You will?"

"Yes!"

Lance was so happy that he hadn't any word fitting enough for his joy. He slid the dragon ring on his new fiancée's finger. They smiled as it was a perfect fit.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were dancing. Actually, they cuddled more than they danced. On the contrary, Alvin and Brittany did more dancing than cuddling. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Simon said to Jeanette, "It certainly has been a crazy past few months."

"Yep. It sure has. But…I'm glad that I got to…spend all of this time with you," Jeanette agreed, and then claimed shyly.

"Really, Jeanette?" Simon asked and received a nod from the Chipette. He held her tighter and more lovingly. "You know I'm…in love…with you, right?"

"Of course, I know," Jeanette nodded. She then wondered something. "When did we become so open about our feelings?"

"That's a very good question," Simon agreed.

"Scalpel incident," Cheyenne, who had been near, faked a cough to answer their question.

Ben was walking around, offering the radish rose to random S.I.P. agents. Everyone he asked declined when he brought up the garbage disposal. Alvin leapt onto his shoulder and said, "Cheer up, dude. They have no taste in multitask-made food."

"Pichu…" Pichu facepalmed as if it were Brittany. Translation: Oh, boy…

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked. Translation: Why a garbage disposal?

"Pi, Pichu," Pichu shook its head. Translation: I don't know.


End file.
